SMOSH against TIME: The Epic Conclusion (Book Three)
by MiGZ421
Summary: The Third and FINAL Book of the 'SMOSH (blank) TIME' TRILOGY... PREPARE FOR THE EPIC BATTLE. Smosh have had enough, they just wanna go back to 2014, but to their surprise, Alloy Digital, has turned against them, every Smosh characters are being hunted. Join them as they fight for their survival and travel back to the past, ONE LAST TIME.
1. Smosh on the Run

**A DIRECT FOLLOW-UP TO 'SMOSH INTO TIME' and 'SMOSH THROUGH TIME'. and this one's the last. So you'll probably be happy that my updates in your notif will be over soon, but not soon enough.**

**I may not be as Active as I was like in the past books. (That's what I said with 'Smosh Through Time' but look, it ended up being better than the first, AM I RIGHT? xD) **

**And since it's the final book, prepare for T****HE BATTLE OF SMOSH!**

**EVEN MORE characters will be joining the s****potlight including the SMOSH GAMES!**

**THE FINAL CHAPTER BEGINS NOW.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ian Hecox(POV)<strong>

All we want when we get home is a comfy warm bed waiting for us, and drinking hot coco by the fireplace, talking about poop jokes and girls, but no, we got some creepy-ass goons chasing us. Now we're on the run from our own parent company with no specific reason, only being told that they turned against us. How? Why? C'mon give us a break, we've been through a two mind-numbing, borderline confusing adventures, and this is our welcome home gift? Perfect.

It was nighttime, I could hardly see where we're driving as of now, only vague shapes of houses, the lights coming from them, lamp posts and cars can be seen. Our elf savior kept driving away from our smosh house, I glanced at the house, the five guys in black stepped out of the house, coughing and fanning away the smoke.

I heard one guy say, "Search the place, they couldn't have gotten that far away!" The man looked at our car, but the heavily tinted windows and the darkness of the night might've concealed us... I hope.

"Get down, Ian!" Link said, reaching his hand out to me and pushing me down the backseat, hiding from the goons' view. I dove down the backseat with Anthony, we ended up lying down with Anthony's ass near my face and his head near my crotch, it was awkward.

"Please don't get a boner." Anthony blurted out.

"Don't do anything hot that'll turn me on." I joked, "Please don't fart."

"So, another adventure unfolds." My friend whispered.

"I suppose so." I mumbled.

"So, who do you think is behind it this time?" Anthony asked.

"I don't know, but I hope it gets revealed sooner, last time it took a little longer to reveal who was the bad guy."

"True."

We laid there in the backseat for a good thirty minutes. I just stared up on the car's ceiling, deep in thought.

Out of nowhere, Anthony farts. "Can we sit up now? Anthony's really gassy." I said. Anthony grunted followed by another fart.

"Really, man?!" I screamed, foul smelling odor tormented my nostrils.

"Those prunes and beans I ate made my gastric juice go out of whack." My friend apologized.

"Yeah, those farts definitely smelled like prunes." I said, in the verge of vomiting. "Hey Link! Can I sit up now?"

"Yeah, you were in the clear fifteen minutes ago." Link's figure snickered.

"What?!" I shot up from my seat, "Then why didn't you tell us earlier?" I hissed.

"I don't wanna disturb your sleep, and you look so adorable there." Link confessed.

"Ha, ha, very funny, we're not even sleeping." I flatly mocked, "He's been farting in my face the whole trip!"

Link just laughed, I pushed Anthony to sitting up.

"Now, would you mind telling us why we're running from Alloy Digital?" Anthony asked.

"I was only told to pick you guys up from your house, the rest will be explained by our 'Leader'. I arrived there a little late so I had to surprise them with a smoke bomb, and pull you out."

"What leader?"

"-of The Rebellion." That word sounds familiar.

"What the hell is this?! Star Wars?!" I ranted, "And what do you call the bad guys? The Empire?"

"Yes." Link said in a small, mouse-like tone.

"How unoriginal." I sighed then folded my arms.

Link drove along a wide road, smoothly merging with the busy traffic. A lengthy waiting in the traffic later, we found ourselves on a quiet suburban area, where houses stood on either side of the road.

Our driver stopped by a house, nearly identical to our smosh house, only it was colored cream, unlike our sky blue house. Link pulled out a flashlight, turned it on and beamed it at the window. The house's big brown garage door creaked open, allowing access inside, we drove in parking in one of the spots. The garage door closed, engulfing us in almost total darkness.

"We're here." Link stepped out of the car. We then followed. He led us to a white door that stood out in the dimness of the garage.

"Where are we?" Anthony asked.

"You'll find out sooner." The elf said. He knocked on the door three times, each with a different tone.

The door opened, letting the light in the dark garage. A tall hooded figure blocked our way, in his hand an oddly-shaped axe.

"Ian and Anthony?" The raspy voice came from the figure. Anthony jumped on my arms, with him ending up being carried bridal style, trembling.

"W-who a-are you?" I was also scared.

"I am Death." He said. Anthony squealed like a girl.

"Quit it, man." Link said, flipping the light switch, fully lighting the mysterious figure. A man in a white hood, with a cape extending to his foot, the inside of his white hood was blue. Lean built, a brown utility belt hanging from his shoulder across his chest, his inner clothing was blue, with brown medieval shoes, and on his hand, was a Tomahawk.

"Connor!" I shrieked, "You dick." I dropped Anthony on the ground.

"Got ya!" Connor laughed.

"You're here too?" Anthony stood up.

"Of course."

"Why?"

"Cause I'm not there!" He joked. I rolled my eyes.

"Would you let us in?" Link cut the conversation short.

"Oh yeah, come right in." Connor motioned us to get inside.

The door shut behind us, we were standing in front of a quiet hallway, with three doors on each side and one door at the far end, and to our left was another hallway, with the same looks as the one in front of us. White shiny tiles were under our feet, the walls were painted cream, just like the outside, and the doors were painted mahogany.

"Okay, now that we're here, where is this 'Leader of the Rebellion' you're talking about?" I asked Link.

"Right this way." Connor led us to the door at the far end of the hallway. His hand reached for the knob and turned it slowly, he glanced at us as he turned it, even slower. We all looked at the knob, he turned it even slower.

"Damn it! Just let us in!" Link shoved Connor away then pushed the door open.

Darkness welcomed us, the room was dimly lit, it had a long faded blue table with four big soft black office chairs on each side and one at the very end. There was only light shining at the farthest chair, which happened to be turned back.

"Who's there?" A raspy british voice said from behind the chair.

"It's Link." The elf said firmly.

"Link, how did your task go?" He asked.

"I think I did well, saved them from the goons." We were almost knocked out by them, you say you did well?!

"Were you followed?" His voice raised.

"No. We lost them back a while ago."

"Good. Good."

"Would you mind telling us what the fuck's going on here?" I exclaimed.

The chair slowly turned, the mysterious man faced us, fully revealing himself. There he sat, on top of a pile of Playboy Magazines, silvery gray hair all over, two pairs of little paws, cute little nose and a pair of cute big black eyes.

"Charlie?!"

His mouth moved, "Let me shed some light on the subject."


	2. The Rebellion Begins

**Ian Hecox(POV)**

"You? You're the leader?" Anthony scoffed, "You gotta be kidding me, You can't even bathe yourself." He cackled at him. Then Charlie hurled a knife at Anthony, flinging it like he always does, hitting my friend's shoulder.

"AAAAARRRGGHHH!" He yelled in pain, the knife buried halfway into his shoulder, "You didn't have to do that!"

"You're lucky I didn't aim for your heart, you wanker. Get me some booze, Connor." Charlie's raspy British voice said, Connor left the room then came back right away with two cans of booze.

"Just tell us what the hell's going on." My friend groaned, his hand clutching his injured shoulder. His expression was filled with agony, tears flowing from his eyes, biting his lip to ease the pain.

I held on the handle of the knife and started pulling it outwards, "OW! OW! IT HURTS!" He screamed. I kept pulling but it's really stuck in there.

"I'm trying!" I shouted back. but the blade won't budge one bit.

"IT'S DEEP INSIDE ME!" Anthony bellowed as I kept on pulling, "OW! YOU'RE PUSHING IT DEEPER!"

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" I spoke, snickering. Out of nowhere, Anthony slaps me, I think I deserved it. Charlie just laughed at us.

Link pushed me sideways and decided to give it a try, "Anthony, you're gonna feel a little stinging pain when I yank this out." He held on the handle.

"I-is this gonna be a short or a-AAAHHHHHH!" Link effortlessly pulled out the knife without warning, making Anthony shriek an impossible whistle note like Ariana Grande.

"You okay?" Link comforted him.

Anthony faked a smile at him, "S-sure, a-as long as y-you define 'Okay' as 'IN MASSIVE AGONY'." Anthony whimpered, weeping like a baby, his hand on his open wound.

"Just put pressure on it." Link squeezed on his shoulder.

"Yeah, thanks for the tip." He stuttered. He pulled out his scarf then putting it on the bloodied spot.

"Enough of the drama, poofs, let's discuss about the matter at hand." Charlie the drunk guinea pig said, motioning us to sit down. We took the chairs beside him, I sat on the chair to Charlie's right while Anthony stumbled to the left.

"Okay, now you assholes have settled down, how about some booze?" He asked us.

I banged my hand on the table, "Charlie! Get to the point." I said, "Why are we on the run from them?"

Silence filled the area. "Well?" I interrupted.

"A few days ago, back in the Smosh house, we were just there, minding our own business, The Smosh Games crew were playing video games while you two were away, I was screaming for booze but no one would give me some. Then someone knocked on the door."

I slowly turned my head at Anthony, he was pale and his shocked expression mirrored mine. Suddenly, a dramatic music started playing 'Dun dun duuuun!'. I traced where the music was coming from, it was from behind me, Connor Kenway was holding a boom box.

"Do you mind, Connor?" Charlie

"Oh, Sorry." Connor pressed the pause button.

"As I was saying, someone knocked on the door, Mari answered the door, two guys in black stood outside, asking for to talk to her in private. Mari agreed then went outside with them. I looked outside the window, she was smothered by the guys till she fell unconscious."

We gasped.

"They took her body to their white van then barged inside the house. I yelled at the crew to hide, but they won't believe me, they said I was hallucinating again. So I hid myself, I saw more goons get inside then take Joven, Sohinki and Lasercorn, all were knocked unconscious. One of the guards said, 'Ian and Anthony should be arriving soon, we better get them to the boss.'"

"They knew we were coming." I mumbled.

"I snuck out of the house and called Link, and the other Smosh characters. Most of them were crying for help, they said that they were being abducted by guys in black. So I gathered the remaining people who weren't caught yet."

"Who are left?" I asked. The lights in the room flickered on, fully lighting the area, almost blinding us due to our eyes have adjusted to the dark. Four more people were actually standing in the dark the entire time, most likely waiting for their queue.

"Ian? Anthony?" Someone spoke up, standing near Anthony, wearing red Pokemon shirt and beanie propeller hat, Billy.

"Billy?" Anthony was surprised. He stood up then put his arms around Billy, I also stood up and went beside them.

"Glad to see you guys again, I just got here too." Billy smiled.

"Billy was supposed to be brought back to 2015 but Teleporting fat guy had dropped Mari off then felt that something was wrong, so he never brought Billy back. By the time they returned to 2014 they were ambushed by Alloy Digital's goons, they took Teleporting Fat Guy away but failed to take Billy." Charlie recounted.

"I know why the company's after you guys." Another man spoke. I ran to him, grabbed his collar, and pulled him closer. He was wearing blue police uniform, complete with blue cap; a bushy mustache and a name tag pinned on his polo. Sgt. Anous.

"Really?! Tell us." I tightened my grip, desperate for answers.

"I would if you let go of my shirt." He choked. I let go of his shirt, he straightened the creases then cleared his throat, "A week ago, it was mine and Sgt. Jasshol's overnight shift at Alloy Digital, our post. I went out for a little donut break, when I returned, my partner was lying on the ground, he told me that someone broke in, so I went inside. I got to our boss's office, I saw him lying on the ground, the criminal had knocked him out. Then the man said on the Speakers: 'Our boss will be taking a break for a while, leaving me in charge. So my first order will be: Catch all the Smosh people and lock them up.' I took a peep inside and saw the criminal pull out a power glove then vanish with a flash of light."

Me and Anthony stood there with our mouths gaping open. Fear and dread is what I felt, it's not only the two of us who were in danger, but also all of the people we've worked with.

"My God, the company's gotten way out of whack don't ya say?" Another guy stepped up, wearing an 18th century formal attire, with fake snow-white hair over his head, and wooden teeth.

"George Washington?!" Anthony blurted out.

"No one can catch me, not even muscular morons." The Former President pumped his fist in the air.

"How about we rescue all of them?" The last guy spoke, wearing black unitard with fake two pairs of extra limbs stuck to his sides, connected by string to his real arm, wearing white rubber shoes. ManSpider.

"Yay! ManSpider!" Billy cheered then hugged the 'hero' in tights, "You're my hero!"

I smirked, "You didn't even save the kid, you even got your ass kicked."

ManSpider threw his fist at me, hitting me across the face, squarely on my cheek. I groaned in pain, the spot felt numb and swollen, throbbing erratically.

"Ouch, sorry!" I rubbed my bruised cheek.

We all looked at Charlie, "So that's all?" Anthony spoke up, his face pale with exhaustion and longing for answers.

"I'm afraid so." Charlie confessed. His mouth frowned.

"So let me get this straight, we're gonna take on Alloy Digital? I mean, how? There's only nine of us then there's maybe fifty or hundreds of them." Anthony ranted.

"We need to bust them out before it's too late! Who knows what they'll do to them." Billy interjected.

"Then, Sgt. Anous, you mentioned that he had a power glove?" I turned to the police officer.

"Yes." He assured.

"ARRGHH!" Charlie screamed, catching our attention, he was screaming loud, "THE PAIN! MAKE IT STOP!" He continued to bellow. I rushed to his side and carried him in my hands, I saw one of his foot slowly vanish. This is bad.

"Anthony! We have to act fast!" I yelled at my friend.

Suddenly the door opened, a man with silvery grey hair wearing white wife beater shirt and jeans stepped in, holding a baseball bat.

"It's the Landlord!" Connor shrieked, pressing play on his boom box, 'Dun dun duuuuun!'

"WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP PLAYING THAT?!" I scolded him.

The Landlord smirked, playing with the bat, "Alright, where's your rent, Charlie?"

"YAAAHH!" My guinea pig threw a knife at the old man, aimed at his chest.

"AAAAHHH!" The landlord let out a pained scream. The knife buried into the old man's chest, between his man boobs. We all gasped in surprise, as the poor man yelped. But we all stood there watching him bitching about it.

He finally collapsed on the ground.

"Fuck you, wanker. Now's not the right time."


	3. The Plan of Attack

**Anthony Padilla(POV)**

It's scary to know that we've put our friends' lives on the line, and even scarier that we will cease to exist once the past catches up with us. The atmosphere was filled with sadness and fear, We all stood there either staring blankly at each other or looking down on the ground, thinking of a way to fix this mess. Billy stood beside me, terrified, his head bowed down, I heard him sob.

Link had his arms folded, his chest rising up and down, taking a deep breath. He tried to maintain a straight and calm face, but I could see the sadness in his eyes, his usually has bright blue eyes but now they were dull blue. He met my gaze, he gave the weakest smirk he could then looked down at the floor.

Ian gently placed Charlie back on the table, softly running his fingers through Charlie's silvery grey fur. My friend looked at me, his eyes filled with guilt and desperation.

I put my hand on his shoulder, giving him a little shake in an attempt to comfort him.

"It's alright man, We'll figure out a way." I said, smiling.

"I know we can, but Time is against us." Ian mumbled.

"Have faith, Ian. And I'm always here to help you out." I tried lifting his spirit.

"Oh really? I thought you told me my plans weren't thought out well?"

"Yeah, but that's the beauty of it, your half-baked plan never cease to amaze me, no plan is perfect, and sometimes the flaws of it is what makes it work."

His eyes twinkled with hope, he smiled then went to the boss's chair, "Alright guys, we must move fast." As soon as Ian said this, the group surrounded the table. Ian looked at each and everyone of us, "Sgt. Anous, you've been going in and out of the building dozens of times, right?"

"Yes." Sgt. Anous nodded, rubbing his mustache.

"Good, I suppose you know where they locked up the gang?" Ian smiled even wider, exposing his teeth.

"No." He confessed. Ian's hopeful smile quickly faded, turning into a frown.

"GOT YA! I'm just kidding!" The policeman laughed.

"Asshole." Ian smirked.

BANG! BANG!

A loud banging came from the front door, its loudness could be heard in our secluded office. We froze there in shock.

"What was that?" Ian whispered. The group started panicking.

"Be quiet." I shushed them. I turned off the lights in the room, only lights coming from the outside dimly lit the room, passing through the translucent grey curtains. The banging grew louder.

"We've gotta get out of here." I said.

"How?!" Ian yelled.

The banging on the door suddenly stopped, everything fell silent. The ringing sound caused by the dead silence filled my ears.

"It's quiet. TOO QUIET." I broke the silence.

A dark figure outside stood among the lights of the lamp posts that lit the room, startling us.

"Someone's out there." Link murmured. A soft rustling of the grass was heard, created by the footsteps. The shadow grew smaller, it's coming at us.

"Get back!" I whispered, motioning them to step backwards. The figure stopped walking, I think he was standing mere inches from the glass panes.

I slowly approached the window, careful not to make a sound. I extended out my hand to the curtains, cautiously treading towards the dark figure.

My hand was shaking violently as I stretched it out. My heavy breathing and rapid beating pulse is only what I could hear, my head throbbed in fear, feels like it'll explode anytime. Then the figure let out an eerie breathing. Thoughts clouded at the back of my mind, his slim and tall figure stood outside, his head had no hair, just a smooth surface, this is scary as fuck.

I felt the soft fabric of the curtain with my fingertips, I swiftly grasped the cloth and yanked the curtain open, revealing the mysterious figure. I jolted.

"Did anybody order Pizza?" A man wearing a Chuck E. Cheese uniform stood outside the window, holding a huge box of pizza. False alarm.

"Oh I totally forgot about the pizza!" Connor spoke up. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Damn it Connor! Why didn't you tell us? Anthony would've died of fright." Charlie scolded the Assassin.

"I was gonna, but the sudden appearance of Ian and Anthony made me forget." Connor walked to the window and pushed it open, "Thanks man." He handed the guy a A bunch of dollar bills in exchange for the box of delicious pizza. The delivery guy counted the money then looked back at us.

"Thank you sir, enjoy the meal." He smiled, went back to his scooter then drove away.

"What Pizza is it?" Ian asked, turning the lights back on.

"Let me see," Connor smelled just the outside of the box, "PEPPERONI!" He shouted.

"YAAAY!" We all cheered. Connor threw the whole box at the center of the table then lifting the lid. The smell of the pizza filled my nose, heavenly. I grabbed a slice of pizza then picked the pepperonis off the surface, leaving the tiny bits of veggies there. Perfect.

"I thought they found us." Ian chuckled.

"Yeah, me t-"

SMASH! The deafening sound of glass shattering interrupted our meal, the windows behind me shattered into tiny pieces, followed by the door being knocked down from its place, falling on the floor. Men in black suits entered the room surrounded us, more than ten of them. Their faces were so terrifying I think that once they see themselves in the mirror they'll break it.

The nine of us moved around the table then rejoined at the center. Our backs leaning against each other, I stretched out my arms in an intention to protect Billy and Charlie. I felt Ian and Link also stretch theirs.

"Stay at the middle, Billy." Ian said.

Some men pulled out baseball bats. The goons standing by the doorway stepped aside, a tall guy wearing the same suit walked in but his shades made him stand out among the rest.

"Don't hurt them too much boys, the boss needs them alive." He said.

"What the fuck do you want from us?!" Ian shouted.

"Oh Ian, it's complicated." He said.

"What are you, Facebook?" Ian gloated. The lead meathead punched Ian in the stomach, making him groan in Pain.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I swung my fist at the man but I missed. He pushed me back to the group.

"Alright boys, have fun, but not too much fun." The goon ordered.

**Ian Hecox(POV)**

Here we are, surrounded by a bunch of scary dudes with the thirst to beat us shitless. The goons closed in on us ready to strike. We huddled even tighter at the middle.

"So this it how it ends, huh?" Anthony nervously said.

"Not if I have anything to say in it." I handed him a pencil-length stick with a little wooden ball at the end. He inspected it between his fingers.

"What is this?" My friend raised his eyebrow.

"You know what it is, and you may not want to press that tiny button right now." I smirked. I pulled out another stick from my pocket, the same one.

"ManSpider, stay at the center and protect Billy and Charlie," I said. I felt someone move behind the border we formed, ManSpider held the Kid and the Guinea Pig in his arms.

Then I looked at the elf beside me, "Hey Link, you ready?"

"Let's do this." Link smiled eagerly, holding on the Master Sword hanging on his back.

"How about you George?" I looked at the fancy dressed ex-president.

He cocked his pistol, "Bring it." He said.

"Anous?" Anthony asked.

"Bullshit." The bushy-mustached man just mumbled.

"Connor?" I called out.

"HOW MANY FOOLS CAN I KILL TODAY?." The assassin replied, unsheathing his hidden blade.

A goon ran at us raising his bat. I quickly pressed the button on the stick, emitting a blue Rock Candy Lightsaber from the end. With one swift movement, the wooden bat was sliced in two, startling the goon.

The moron's look was a mixture of surprise and fear, his forehead scrunched up, then he stepped back.

"Your move, idiots." I challenged them, swinging my weapon around, a soft humming sound accompanied every swing of the weapon.

Some of them pulled out lightsabers while the others pulled swords.

"Ohhh..." I mumbled.

"Really man? You had to challenge them." Anthony ranted. A couple of bad guys in front of me moved to the side, revealing an even bigger henchman from behind, holding a red Rock Candy Lightsaber, swinging it around the air.

I took a step back but kept my stance, "C'mon." I teased him, flipping him my middle finger. The brave henchman pressed another button on his saber, another red rock candy blade came out from the other end of the hilt.

"Oh shit." I should not have done that.

He raised the double ended lightsaber and brought it down on me with full force. I blocked the strike with my own, green sparks lit the room. He broke the link of the two sabers, and took a step backward.

The man and I started treading a circle inside the goon blockade, never losing eye contact, his frowning mouth and evil staring eyes. He pounced by swinging his blade of light at me with brute force. I counteracted it by swinging the other way. Loud electric buzzing and more green flashes of light came upon impact of the opposing lightsabers. I held my defensive block, but I couldn't stay that way for any longer, he was stronger.

I managed to push him away, briefly catching him off guard, I ran at him then jumped up, bringing down my blue sword at him. Our Rock Candy blades met again, illuminating the whole room. I had the upper hand, then my enemy extended his foot between my legs and knocked me off balance.

I fell hard on the floor, my back hitting the ground first. The dog faced goon walked near me, his eyes burning with anger.

"Not so tough now, huh?" He mocked, I heard him laugh maniacally. He raised the other end of his blade, and delivered his death blow.

Then a green lightsaber blocked the man's attack, emitting a bright blue spark and a loud zap.

"DON'T YOU DARE, BITCH." My friend entered the fight.

Anthony fought the lightsaber from above me, breaking the connection of their blades. My friend stared at me and extended a hand, "You okay?" He asked.

I grabbed his hand and he helped me up, "Yeah, never felt better." I grunted.

"I got your back, bro." Anthony said, prepping his Rock Candy Saber.

The evil henchman spun the double ended saber overhead, making a humming noise. He took a few steps towards us, menacingly spinning the blades. He struck at me first, swinging his glowing red sword. I jumped out of the way, the tip of the blade brushed against my belt buckle, nearly cutting my penis off.

"Ha! Missed!" I gloated.

The goon smiled at me, "Did I?"

My pants suddenly dropped, the belt buckle was burned off.

"Talk about being caught with your pants down." Anthony snickered.

"Would you shut up an help me?" I pulled up my pants and held it in place.

Anthony smiled, "With pleasure."


	4. The Getaway

**Anthony Padilla(POV)**

I stood mid-squat, raising my green lightsaber above my head, taunting the double bladed wielding foe. His fierce eyes doesn't seem to blink. Cold sweat trickle down the side of my face as my heart leapt to my throat, thumping like it's going crazy, my palms started sweating, but I kept a straight face, waiting for the strike.

The goon waved his double-ended lightsaber at me, the laser humming at its every swing. The beams of lights finally collided, emitting a loud crackling noise and a bright flash of light. We began to duel, the goon went into a frenzy, alternating the use of his double blades, but I managed to block every single one of them, flashes of light sparked with each collision of the blades.

We locked our blades, pushing against each other, "H-had enough?" I stuttered.

He shouted, "NEVER!" He swung the other end of his saber at my face. I was caught off-guard, the glowing red light directed at my neck.

Suddenly, a blue lightsaber stopped the oncoming attack, saving me from decapitation.

"May I cut in?" Ian said. Then he shoved the big moron away, knocking him to the ground.

This angered the goon even more, he jumped back to his feet and started screaming, spinning his saber in every direction.

"Alright, you take the lower and I'll take the upper blade." Ian said.

"Which one?" I asked.

"I dunno, just start screaming like a bitch and fight him." Ian held out a hand, seemingly asking for a handshake, "We can do this."

I gripped his hand, "Amen brother!" and shook his hand.

Ian smiled, "Duck."

Without hesitation, I ducked, Ian countered the first blow of the goon, flashing green light. I hit the other end of the enemy's lightsaber while ducked down. I stood up as our lightsabers were still opposed, surrounding the guy. He broke away from the links and did a front flip, jumping away from the center. He landed behind us, we turned around and met the slice of red light with our own, causing a three-way battle.

Adrenaline pumping, heart racing, and palm sweating action happened. The three-way duel has stunned the others. Me and Ian fought the deranged goon and his double ended lightsaber, narrowly avoiding some dismemberments, the fight seemed to have no end. We were like dancing along the rhythm of the colliding lightsabers, me and Ian alternating attacks on the enemy.

I ducked and put my hands on my knees, "Ian! Over the top!" I yelled. Ian ran at me then rolled his back against mine, meeting the pounce of the goon's sword with his sword. I hit the other end of the blade, the sound of three opposing rock candy lightsabers was loud, crackling noise.

The henchman stepped backwards, unlinking the three way battle, and by the looks of it, he's kinda pissed.

He ran at me and I did the same, dashing towards the opponent. He swung again from the right, I kneeled on the ground and tilted my head backwards, sliding under the red glowing blade. I stood up behind him, but he was quick, kicked me on my chest, sending me flying backwards, I fell hard on the ground with a loud thud, the people gasped in terror. I felt my arm break, excruciating pain surged within, I could no longer feel my right arm.

Now Ian was once again in a one on one fight with him. He looked at me and saw what happened, he knew that I couldn't fight anymore, so he took on the man on his own, fending off the multiple strikes of the opponent. With one clean swipe, Ian sliced the goon's hilt off, rendering one end of his lightsaber useless. Now the battle's fair.

The man retaliated and kept striking Ian's sword, his eyes now bloodshot with anger. In blind fury, he kicked Ian by on the crotch then disarming him by similarly cutting his hilt in half. He then mercilessly kicked Ian down on the ground, then pointed the tip of the saber at him, smiling in victory. He raised his weapon in the air, preparing for the final blow.

"Your boss said that you shouldn't kill us." Ian replied angrily.

"Screw him." He mocked.

My hand felt a wooden ball connected to a stick, a pencil length stick, it's my lightsaber. I pressed it and the green rock candy blade was drawn out. It was a do or die situation, so I threw it like a boomerang, spinning horizontally in the air, flying towards the blade of the enemy being brought down on my friend. In a split second, the flying green saber met with the red saber, bouncing off of it and ultimately saving Ian from his death.

Ian got the chance to kick the goon at his balls, I saw his knee bend the farthest, almost touching his abdomen, then released it into the goon's crotch. His foot met the guy's scrotum, that scene made me uncomfortable, imagine if that happened to me.

The henchman kneeled in pain, clutching his manhood and squealing in Mezzo Soprano. My friend rose to his feet and gave the kneeled opponent a powerful punch in the face. K.O.!

The man's head spun around his neck.

_"FINISH HIM!"_ Billy screamed. Ian smiled and used his knee to hit the downed man's face, knocking him out, for good.

_"FATALITY!"_ Our group cheered.

Link went to me and held my broken arm, "Whoa, that's gotta hurt." Indescribable pain shocked my body as he lifted it.

"Wow, you think?!" I whimpered. Link fished for a long towel in his pocket and made a makeshift stretcher, fastening my arm firmly.

"They beat Big Daddy! Kill them!" One of the goons screamed. Then the guys in black charged from every direction, weapons drawn, with more coming in from the open windows and doors.

The smosh gang surrounded me, George Washington drew out his dual pistols and fired at them, knocking out a couple of the men in black.

"This is what I fucking love to do!" He cackled as he pulled the trigger.

"YOU CAN'T STEP UP TO ME AND MY GANG!" He sung. Loud explosions came from his gun, bringing down several bad guys.

The president ducked, then Connor stepped on his back, launching himself into the air. He flew high up the room, then detracted his hidden blade and pulled out his tomahawk, the weapon shining in the air.

"TOMAHAWK CHOP IS MY DEATH BLOW." He chanted and dove into the hoard of guys, battling through them.

Sgt. Anous kept shooting at the charging guys, "STOP RIGHT THERE CRIMINALS!" He said as he shot down the goons, most of them falling on the floor.

Link went into a sword fight with three of the henchmen.

"Oh look, it's that Zelda guy." One man mocked. This is not good for him.

"OH YOU THINK MY NAME IS ZELDA?! THAT'S A FUCKING GIRL'S NAME!" He skillfully defended the three's blows, "HUYAAH! WHOOOAAYAH! AYAAAH!" Link cried.

Ian was at the other side of the room, having found another lightsaber, defeating the enemies.

Chaos, just pure chaos.

Billy placed Charlie in his pocket. He then picked up my sword and involuntarily activated the blades. A guy lunged at him.

"Billy, watch out!" I yelled.

"Behind you, you twat!" Charlie bellowed.

"WHERE?!" Billy turned around and accidentally hit the attacking guy, burning the goon's shirt and scorching him. The guy rolled in pain.

"Oh my Bieber! I'm so sorry!" He reached for the guy, "I'm gonna get a first aid kit." He turned around again and the lightsaber poked another henchman's ass.

"Sorry!" Billy put the handle in his armpits. He kneeled down to help the man, but the sword stabbed the guy's butt cheek, "Oh no, my bad!" The boy apologized. Another guy charged at Billy.

"Get up Billy!" Charlie said. Billy stood up, the lightsaber between his armpit went up between the legs of the attacking goon and up his crotch, burning through his underwear. The man's facial expression was unpaintable, his teeth clenched, eyes crossed and twitching probably because of his nuts roasting by the heat of the sword.

"My fucking BALLS!" The henchman dropped his weapon and jumped out of the blade's heat, crying like a bitch and fanning his smoking ballsacks.

I looked back at my best friend, he heard the word. I saw him get a nearby vase and smashed it against his head, "Oh shit." Three guys closed in on an unconscious Ian, brandishing their sabers.

"IAN! Wake up!" I fought through the ensuing fight to get to my friend. One man took a step closer to him with the thirst to kill.

"NO!" I jumped into the man, knocking him on the ground. I picked up his lightsaber with my non broken hand, and fended off the two guys. It became kinda tricky since my left wasn't my dominant hand, but I somehow beat them. They all fell to the floor, either with burn marks or nearly dead.

"What happened?" Ian regained consciousness.

I helped him to his feet, "You fell unconscious, man." I said.

"Why?"

"You heard the word 'balls'." Ian's eyes widened and he reached for his lightsaber. I held back his hand, "No, no, no." I slapped him back to his senses.

"Gee, thanks, no where were we?" Ian smirked.

I glanced at Billy, his clumsiness managed to beat five goons, and burn ManSpider's eyebrows. I ran to him, "Billy!" I yelled

"What?" He turned around with the lightsaber still powered on. I bent backwards and avoided the fatal swing of the weapon. I watched the green blade fly over my chest.

"Whoa, you got carried away." I said.

Billy's face was guilt-ridden, "I-I didn't mean to hurt them." He sobbed.

"It's okay," I chuckled, placing my hand on his shoulder, "You did good."

Billy's face sparked with joy. His wide grin exposed his fang like teeth, "Really?" He smiled

"Really really."

"YAAAY!" He danced around, still with the sword in his hands. I dodged the swinging saber and grabbed his hand.

"But first, can you give me back my rock candy?" I asked.

"Yeah give it to him, your stupid dancing around is making me feel worse than being drunk." Charlie spoke from Billy's pocket, "-and I think I puked in here, sorry about that."

"Oh sure, here you go." Billy said as he handed it to me.

"Thanks." I gripped the wooden hilt of the weapon and retracted the blade. I slid it back to my pocket.

All of the bad guys are on the floor, we've defended ourselves well. I could see the rest of my gang exhausted and catching their breaths. I looked at the head henchman.

"That's it, time to bring out the big guns!" He said. He backed away and watched someone enter the room, a huge square figure stood there, his body shining silver, his head was also square. His eyes were huge and round, glowing red. Legs and arms were big fat tubes.

"You recognize Bot Best Friend, right?" The leader smiled. He turned the knob on the fifth setting. _MURDEROUS RAMPAGE MODE._

"Now, get them." He ordered. Bot best friend drew out dual chainsaws from his hands, the blades of the saws humming noisily.

We readied ourselves, then suddenly, a large hole bursts out through the chest of the robot. The machine froze, he fell down on the ground, his heavy body gave the floor a slight tremor.

Behind him stood an old woman with short curly gray hair, wearing a small pair glasses in front of her blue eyes. She was holding a shotgun, smiling in delight. Her face was beautiful, one of the most voluptuous ones I've ever laid my eyes on... Ian's mom.

"Mom!" Ian ran to his mom and gave her a hug.

"Hey sweetie." She kissed her son's cheek, "I hope I'm not too late."

"Oh you just came in time." I said.

"Anthony! Good to see- oh my God, are you okay?" She saw my injury.

"I'm fine, thanks for saving us." I replied as she wrapped her arms around me. Best. Feeling. Ever.

"This isn't over yet!" The lead goon shouted, "We'll be back."

"Oh will you just shut the fuck up?!" Ian's mom hit the goon with the butt of the shotgun, knocking him unconscious.

"Now, let's go now before more goons come in." Ian's mom said, motioning us out of the room.

"WAIT!" Connor suddenly yelled, stopping us in our tracks.

"What?" I asked.

He ran back to the table, "My Pizza."


	5. A Place to Hide

**Ian Hecox(POV)**

The goons laid on the floor unconscious, at least most of them, the others were in pain from burn marks and cuts. My mom led us out of the room, she gave us a window for escape. I went back and took a glance outside the shattered windows, I saw two black vans with open doors and heavily tinted windows were parked on the grass lawn, driverless and engine revving, facing to the left.

"Come in? Anyone there? Come in " It came from the radio from the vans, "Come in! _THE BACKUP'S ALMOST THERE._"

Then suddenly someone tugged my shirt. I turned to him, it's Billy, his silvery propeller hat reflecting the moonlight, attached to a red and blue beanie, covering his brown wavy hair. My eyes stared into his, filled with curiosity.

"Ian, what did the guy in the van say?" he asked.

"They are coming." I said shakily, "They are coming."

Billy's expression became even more terrified, his blue eyes turned grey and welled with tears. His pale skin became even pale, almost paper white, his entire body trembled in fear.

"W-well, let's g-go." He choked the words, pulling my elbow then tugging me out of the place. I walked out of the room then shut the door behind me, the group was waiting for me in the hallway just outside the room, I walked towards them hurriedly, everyone's eyes were on me.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" She asked, her voice echoed in the hallway.

I looked into her eyes, "The-"

A sound of tires screeching against the asphalt came from outside, followed by the sound of car doors opening.

"Connor, did you order more pizza?" Charlie asked, who was sitting in Billy's pocket.

"No, I think." Connor mumbled. I tiptoed to the nearest window and peeped through the blinds, and parked outside the house were two more vans with more guys in black hopping out of it. This is bad.

"Shit! More goons!" I whispered and ducked under the window, everyone gasped. I quietly ran back to them.

"What are we gonna do?" Billy panicked, he became restless.

"We can't fight any more of them this time." ManSpider spoke up. The battle earlier did take a toll from us, Anthony was injured, I got wounded and probably won't be able to make babies anymore, I hope I still can though, everyone was tired, it's almost impossible to fight again with our current state, and if we did, we would lose in a snap. I gotta think of something...

I calmed them, "I have a plan. Connor, come with me. Anthony, lead the rest of them into the garage, and get everyone in the van, don't drive out unless I give the signal."

"Okay." Anthony nodded. Connor went beside me, holding his box of pizza.

"Do it quietly, don't let them see you." I warned.

"What about you two?" He asked.

"We'll catch up. Now go." I motioned them to go, "Oh, and Billy?" Billy turned around and looked at me.

"Does your hat have batteries?" I pointed to his yellow and red beanie.

"As a matter of fact, it does." He said, tapping the hat.

"Can I have it? Just this once?" I politely asked.

"Sure, you can borrow it anytime you like." Billy took off the hat from his head then handed it to me.

"Thanks."

My mom gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek, "Don't do anything stupid." She said.

"Oh mom, you know I'll always do something dumb." I smirked.

"That's my boy." She gently pat my cheek.

Anthony gave me a high five, "See you later, man." He said, his tone filled with concern, "You sure you know what you're doing?"

"I think so." I replied. My heart raced, nervousness clouded my mind.

"Watch your back." Anthony advised.

"Yeah, yours too." I smiled. Anthony went in front of the group and led them through the hallway, slowly treading the floor, quiet not to make a sound, leaving me and Connor in the place.

"So what's the plan?" Connor asked, his face ready for more action... and munching on a pizza.

I put on Billy's propeller hat, "Follow me, and give me some of that delicious pizza."

**Anthony Padilla(POV)**

Ian and Connor went back into the room as I led the rest away from it. I the really do hope Ian's plan works out, whatever it is, I just hope we get out of this alive. My broken arm hurt, it was bearable but it kept irritating me. We crept along the corridor making our way to the door in front of us. We went past a couple of statues that were stood along the hallway, placed there to make the place seem elegant and cool.

The knob of the door leading to the garage jiggled, we quickly scrambled into hiding like cockroaches, everyone taking their own hiding place. Link hid with Ian's mom behind a statue of a man what looked like to be fondling himself, I knelt behind a large vase opposite the statue with Billy and Charlie. I saw ManSpider hide beside a statue of a dog, crouching down to fit behind it. Sgt. Anous turned off the lights in the hall then went inside a closet, enveloping us in darkness again. The door flew open and four guys in black walked in, holding guns with flashlights stuck to it.

"Find them." One said, then they scattered. Two of them went to the corridor to their left while the remaining guys walked in our way, carefully scrutinizing every nook and cranny of the place, their beams of light moving in the dark.

"Come out come out, bitches." A deep voice called out, sending chills down my spine. The beams of light drew closer, along with a series of footsteps echoing along the hall.

The pain in my arm returned, this time it hurt more, I felt the bone inside it dislocate. It was like a spike was driven into it, I shoved my shirt collar into my mouth and bit hard on it, I managed not to scream but the pain soared.

"A-Anthony, what are we gonna do now?" Billy whispered, leaning onto my arm.

"I would think of something if you get off of my arm, you're hurting it." I mumbled through the shirt in my mouth, I slapped him away.

"Sorry." He inched away. The beam of flashlight illuminated some of Link's face, who was looking at me.

"What do we do know?" Link's mouth moved without any sound. I shushed him, but no idea came to my mind, and the goons are fast approaching to our hiding spot. There's no escaping them, we can't go away from them, it'll just be leading us back into the room we previously were in.

"Where are you?" The goon's raspy voice called out again. I saw them stand a few inches from our hiding place, their flashlights moving from left to right. Me and Billy squeezed ourselves tighter behind the big vase, trying our best not to be discovered. The beam slowly moved next to my foot, then everything fell silent, I covered Billy's mouth so his deep breaths won't be heard, they're gonna see us any moment now.

"Psst!" I heard a voice echoing from inside the vase. The light stopped scanning around, stopped mere inches from my legs. My entire body trembled, that was a close call. The guy holding it looked to be distracted by that sound. I looked up and watched him peep his head into the mouth of the vase.

"Hello?" He called out as he peeked deeper into the dark inside of the large porcelain vase. A loud metal clang came from inside, the man's body twitched then slumped down, his head still inside it.

"Dude! Are you okay?!" Called out the other goon. Out of the blue, ManSpider jumped up and hurled his fist in the face of the second guy, sending him to sleep. We all stood up from our hiding places, and Sgt. Anous went out of the closet. The man with his head inside the vase was pushed out, Link caught the body of the unconscious man and gently laid him on the ground. We surrounded the vase to see who knocked the guy out.

"My God! That guy's breath smelled terrible!" George Washington popped out of the vase, fanning the smell away from his nose. We all sighed and smiled at him.

"Great thinking, Prez." Ian's mom said, patting his shoulder.

"Shit! The other two are coming back!" ManSpider whispered. I saw a pair of round light beams shine at the around the corner of the hallway, they're coming back.

ManSpider and Link ran to the corner to give them a little surprise. As soon as the two henchmen stepped into view, the two lunged at them, riding on their backs then muffling their screams. They kicked the gun from their hands then wrestled them to the ground. Link pulled out his sword and smacked the hilt of it in the head of the man, resulting in a loud clang of the metal. The struggling man lost his grip and his hands fell flat on the ground. ManSpider gave a powerful punch at the man and soon after, his opponent was knocked out also. They shoved the two men inside a room while Sgt. Anous did the same to the other two, pushing them into the closet.

"The coast is clear!" Link said, taking the guy's gun and flashlight and waving it, "C'mon, let's go."

"Let's go guys!" I pulled the rest of the gang to the place Link stood.

"Wait!" George Washington called out. We stopped and glanced behind us, "I'm stuck." He whimpered, he was stuck from the waist down in the vase and can't pull out any further. ManSpider took Sgt. Anous with him and went back to the President in need.

"Alright Anous, you hold the bottom and I'll pull George out." ManSpider instructed. He took George's arms while the policeman held the vase in place, they tried pulling away but he won't budge.

"Again, Pull!" He commanded, but their efforts were not enough to free the president.

The front door creaked open, more are coming. Billy again became restless, he was sweating all over again.

"There's not enough time! Roll him!" Ian's mom anxiously said. The two guys tipped the vase with George still stuck to it, on its side and started rolling him towards us. They pushed harder and Mr. President spun around faster.

"Guys! Whoa! Take it easy, my wooden teeth's gonna fall out!" The swirling George whispered. It's kinda hard not to grin at his situation, he looked like a rolling pin.

Link opened the door leading to the garage, we followed him in including the rolling president, pushed by Sgt. Anous and ManSpider. We shut the door behind us and were encased in darkness again. I only saw light coming from an open door in the garage that leads to the outside. Billy ran to the door and closed it shut while Ian's mom turned on the lights. The lights flickered on, the garage was now fully lit, two vehicles were parked inside, one was the car that Link used earlier to rescue us from the house, and the other one was a large blue van.

"Use the van, Link!" Charlie said. The elf got into the van and quietly fired up the engine, Billy yanked the van's back doors open and stepped inside, pulling Ian's mom with him. I got beside Link in the passenger side. Sgt. Anous and ManSpider loaded the vase onto the van. ManSpider took off the front and back License Plates before hopping in with Sgt. Anous.

"George, are you okay in there?" ManSpider tapped on the porcelain surface of the vase.

"Yeah, I might've puked in here a little." Mr. President's voice echoed inside the container.

**Ian Hecox(POV)**

I shut the door behind us, we were now back in the room where a lot of henchmen laid, we have to stay as quiet as possible or else we'll give away our location. I fixed Billy's hat firmly onto my head and took a step forward, in between the bodies of sleeping men, careful not to nudge them awake.

"Follow me, and don't make a sound, we need to get out through the window." I advised Connor. The assassin just nodded.

We were able to quickly and quietly make our way through the men and to the shattered windows, I parted the curtains and peeked outside, inching my head out the window and checking if the coast is clear. To my front was the two vans used earlier, empty and engine running. I looked to the left and at the far end of the side walk were the two more vans that recently came, along with at least six guys in black standing around it, talking to each other and had their backs turned around. To my right were no signs of idiots.

"Let's go." I drew one leg out over the broken window then followed by my other leg, I dropped down to the grass and quickly hid in the bushes beneath. The assassin followed and hid in the bushes with me. I gave Connor the gesture to follow me as I went out of the bushes and crouched behind a bench. Our hiding was perfectly aided by the poor lighting of the lamp posts, thereby rendering any of our movements unnoticeable.

"First we pop the tires of these vans first before those other two." I whispered and pointed to the two van on the sidewalk, "and throw get their car keys if you happen to find them."

"Alright." He agreed. We went to the empty running vans, Connor and I split up and took each van. I crouched behind the first van and got to the front right tire, I detracted my rock candy lightsaber and stabbed the tip of it into the rubber. Connor did the same using his hidden blade with the other van's tire.

I retracted the lightsaber, it was followed by a faint hissing sound, interrupting the silence of the night.

"What was that?" Said a goon from afar, a flashlight shone in the dark. We gotta move quickly.

"Move fast, we don't have much time." I said to Connor. We moved simultaneously to the next tire, the rear right one, creating another hissing sound.

"There it is again." Said the henchman.

"Let's check it out." Said another.

I peeked under the car and saw two pairs of legs walking towards the vans. I went around the back of the van mere moments before the goon showed up around the corner.

"I heard something." Said the man.

"You check that one and I'll take this one." Ordered another guy. I laid my back against the cold metal doors of the van and carefully slid my way to the other side. My chest thumped rapidly, and warm sweat drenched my back, I took a few breaths and crouched down, the rear left tire was within my reach. I peeked under the van again and there the goons still stood, walking around the car to the place where I'm standing. I crawled under the van, the moist grass brushing against my chest and face. I shoved the hilt of the sword into the third wheel then activated my sword, deflating the tire, careful not to show the bright light of my blue sword.

"There it is again." He said. He stood where I stood earlier, looking for the sound. I rolled out of the van in a nick of time just as he crouched down to look under it. I ran to the front left and sliced the remaining tire open. I made a right around the van and ran behind a car parked across the street, I narrowly avoided being caught by the other goon.

Then Connor saw me hiding, he gave a thumbs up and ran towards me, moving as silent as an assassin that he should be.

"That was a close one." I breathed, "Now those other vans." I referred to the remaining two.

The men kept circling the vans, clueless that we had already left them. We proceeded to the other two, and swiftly popped out all of the tires.

"GO!" I yelled.

"What the hell did you just do?!" Connor shook my shoulders.

"Giving them the signal." Pressed a button on Billy's propeller hat and it started spinning around, "Now we better get out of here." I grabbed his arms and we were lifted into the air.

A large group of goons exited the house, looking for the sound. Then a loud roar of engines came from the garage.

VROOM! VROOM! The roars grew louder, the men approached the garage doors and readied their guns.

The engine roared even louder...

A blue van bursts through, destroying the entire garage door and surprising the morons.

"SURPRISE MOTHERFUCKER!" Link screamed as he drove the van out of the garage, he flashed the bright lights, blinding them. The men quickly jumped out of the way as the van charged at them like a raging bull, driving at full speed.

"Don't let them get away!" Yelled the head goon. They started firing their guns at the van, puncturing the metal body of it.

"Get them!" He ordered. The henchmen hoped into their vans and started the engines. The vehicles drove after the getaway vehicle but immediately spun out of control, loud hissing of deflating tires and burning rubber filled the streets.

"Yeah!" Connor cheered. We gained even more height then followed Link and the rest, driving off and finding_ A Place to Hide._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so they're off the hook... For now. More action and hilarious hijinks to come soon!<strong>

**-Migz :)**


	6. The Fall of Sgt Anous

**Anthony Padildo(POV)**

"SURPRISE MOTHERFUCKA!" Link bellowed as he rammed the garage door, bursting through its wooden panel and shattering it to bits. The impact of the collision cracked the windshield. Link's foot buried the gas pedal to the floor, the engine roared aloud. I flicked on the bright lights of the van at the awaiting men, startling them. We were thrown around inside as it leapt through the door, bouncing around violently and scratching the paint job.

"I hope this one's covered by the insurance." Link sighed as he made a right turn into the open road, ramming open the blocking black vans.

"Don't let them get away!" Screamed a goon. Deafening sounds of gunfire filled the night.

"Anthony! They're shooting at us!" Billy yelled, I glanced back and there bullet holes burst through the back doors of the van.

"Get away from the doors!" I shouted.

"I ain't gonna go away without a fight!" Sgt. Anous drew out his gun and smashed the window panel of the doors. He fired shots at them, "Die bitches!" He cackled.

The shots from the goons hit Sgt. Anous squarely in his chest, hitting him multiple times, "Is that all you got?!" More shots were fired at him.

"NO!" I screamed. The policeman's body jerked with every bullet that hit his body, blood spattered all over him, he took it all to save us. His body hit the floor hard, rocking the entire vehicle. Ian's mom went to Anous's trembling body, putting his head on her lap.

"Stay with us Anous." She consoled him, taking off his hat and running her hand in his hair.

"FLOOR IT LINK!" I shouted. Link stepped on the pedal, we zoomed faster into the night. The houses and street lights outside blurred while the engine roared.

"Uh oh, more trouble." ManSpider said. The men jumped into theirs and drove after us. I leapt to the back and grabbed Anous's gun, I aimed it at them as they drew closer. I was prepared to take a shot.

Suddenly, the chasing vans spun out of control, we heard a loud hissing of popped tires. The two chasers crashed into each other, tumbling out of control. I lowered the gun and sighed and relief. We've escaped, the images of their vehicles grew smaller, Link drove farther.

"Stay with us." Ian's mom pleaded. I rushed over to the downed officer, wounded and bleeding, his pale skin was stained with crimson.

"Hey, look at me, you can make it." I looked Sgt. Anous in the eye, "You'll survive." I held his shaking hand, my eyes started watering.

"S-so this is how it feels to be shot multiple times." His raspy voice stuttered. I managed to squeeze out a chuckle.

"Tell me about it." I sobbed a little as tears streamed down my eyes.

"Don't die, Sgt. Anous." Billy kneeled beside me.

"Don't cry." The policeman smiled at me, his eyes stayed tearless and firm.

"Why wouldn't we cry?" I sobbed again.

"I'll be alright." He said. His finger pointed to an unbuttoned part of his blue bloodied uniform. Underneath the uniform was a black cloth, I stared at it and examined it, it wasn't an ordinary undershirt. I ripped his uniform open and he wore a black vest underneath, a bunch of bullets were lodged on the surface of the black vest... _A BULLETPROOF VEST._

"I knew this heavy thing will come in handy." Sgt. Anous sat up.

I wiped off my tears and smiled, "Damn you Anous, for a second there I thought you were dying." I was a furious and relieved at the same time.

"But what about the bloodstains?" I asked.

"What blood?" The policeman sat up.

"That one on your neck?" Billy referred to the bloodstain.

"Oh dang it! those bastards shot through my jelly donuts!" The copper dug in his shirt pocket and pulled out a little brown donut with a bullet hole in the middle, with crimson red jelly dripping out of it. The other pocket had the same donut with holes in it.

"Now how am I gonna eat this?" Sgt. Anous weeped over his loss, "I know! I'll eat around it!" He buried his face in the donut and ate around the punctured holes.

The large vase lying beside me was tapped from the inside, "Uh, guys? What's happening out there?" George Washington's voice echoed inside, "I'm still in here in case you're wondering."

"We'll get you out later." I tapped on the vase.

"Okay, can you get me out of here sooner my good man? I'm swimming in vomit here." He said.

"Yeah, as soon as we get far enough." I laid my back on the metal wall of the van, relieved that the ordeal is somewhat over for now. My eyes circled the place, ManSpider was playing with Billy, both of whom were petting Charlie the drunk guinea pig, rubbing his furry back.

"Aw sod off, wanker." Charlie's butchered british voice yelped, "Ohh... On second thought, keep rubbing that part." His lips curved into a smile, "A little lower, Billy." He added. Billy moved his hand lower into the guinea pig's side.

"Lower." Billy lowered more.

"Aaahhh perfect." Charlie groaned

"Are these your balls?!" Billy was disgusted.

"Yeah, keep rubbing." He moaned.

"Okay, that's enough." ManSpider interrupted them. I smirked and glanced at Ian's mom, her beautiful grey hair and gorgeous eyes. She smiled at me and I smiled back, reassuring her that everything's alright.

Something heavy landed on the roof of our van, creating a dent on the ceiling.

"What the hell was that?!" Link was startled.

"Whatever it is, it sounded big." I said, "And it's on the roof."

A series of dents appeared on top of us, like a series of heavy footsteps making its way to the shattered window of the rear doors, everyone fell silent and laid down flat on the ground. Another loud thud on the roof rocked the van, followed by more footsteps.

"Link, t-they're c- coming." I stuttered and pressed my back against the floor.

"Shh, be quiet." The elf shushed me.

"What are you doing?" I slowly raised my head.

"Waiting."

"For what?"

"The right TIME!" Link suddenly stepped on the brake, the weight on top of the van was suddenly taken away as the creepers were catapulted up front onto the road. We were all tossed to the front, even the vase, squished together like sardines.

"Everyone alright?" He called out.

"Sure we're okay, I just feel like I'm in a tight situation ." I ranted.

I rose up from the piles of people, Link and I glanced out of the front windshield, there were two men lying outside on the road, a few feet away from each other, their backs turned at us, groaning in pain. One guy was wearing a 18th century hood and some weapons strapped to his belt. The other one wore a Black long-sleeved jacket, and faded blue jeans, and a red and yellow propeller hat over a bowl haircut.

"OH SHIT IT'S IAN AND CONNOR!" I shrieked. I jumped out of the van and ran to Ian while Link ran to Connor.

"Ian! Are you okay?!" I rolled him over on his back, his face was bruised and wounded, small gashes were on his face, bleeding.

Ian squinted his eyes, "Hey man, w-what happened?" He was dazed.

"Link thought you were the bad guys and flew you off the car." I tried laughing at the matter.

"Oh yeah, we should've told you we were coming." Ian's voice was exhausted, "We were gonna surprise you or something like that."

"Wrong timing, man, wrong timing." I chuckled, "Now how about we get back to the car?"

"Great Idea." I offered him my unbroken hand and he took it, he dizzyingly stood up and walked to the door like a drunk man, shaken because of the incident. Ian's mom aided his son in getting in.

"Oh my God, Ian, are you alright?!" His mother's tone was very concerned.

"Don't worry, I'm fine mom." Ian was still dazed. Mrs. Hecox got a wet blanket and wiped the wounds on his son's face. "OW! OUCH! STOP! IT HURTS!" Ian squealed.

"We need to clean those or it'll get infected."

We got everyone in the van including Connor who was also wounded and bruised, Ian's mom also tend his wounds. I rode beside Link who resumed driving.

"Where are we going, Link?" I asked the driver.

His eyes remained focused on the road, "Some place safe." He sighed.

"Someplace safe?" I raised my voice, "That's what you said earlier, and look what happened, we almost got caught."

"Trust me this time, it's a safer place, it's an old friend of mine's. And we need to get a change of vehicle first before we proceed, so no assholes will end up finding us."

"Fine."

I fell asleep for a good fifteen minutes.

"Anthony! Wake up, wake up guys!" Link jolted me awake. My blurry vision cleared, I saw a lot of cars parked beside our van, and the place looked familiar... A Multistory car park.

"What's all the noise about?" Ian had also waken up, stretching his arms, his face with a lot of band aids stuck on it "What are we doing in a car park?"

"We need to get a new car." Link was searching along the parked cars. Ian went back and woke up the others.

"How? We can't just steal their cars." I followed Link as he continued to search for a suitable vehicle.

"Sometimes you gotta have a backup plan." The elf stopped by a Gray Subaru Impreza STI, an SUV. Link went to the rear right wheel and stuck his hand between the fender and the tire, reaching for something.

"Ah there you are you little rascal!" Link pulled out a key.

"How did you know that there's a key in there?" I freaked out.

"Duh, it's my car." The elf unlocked the car then got inside. I called the others and they got in too.

"You know, you never cease to amaze me, Link." I really was impressed, he's good.

"Yeah, life's full of surprises." He started up the engine and drove out of the parking lot.

"Uh, guys?" Billy tapped my shoulder.

"What?" I looked back.

"Where's George Washington?" He asked. Me and Link looked at each other both with shocked expressions. He smacked his hand on the wheel.

"DAMN!"


	7. They see me Rollin'

**This one might be a little unsettling for people with weak stomachs. XD**

**-Migz**

* * *

><p><strong>Ian Hecocks(POV)<strong>

"Okay, Pull!" I bellowed as Link and I pulled back the big porcelain vase, ManSpider and Sgt. Anous held George Washington's hands, they pulled away from us, in attempt to force him out of the narrow-necked opening. But our efforts were proven futile.

"How did you even fit in there?!" I said, out of breath, my voice echoing in the car park.

"I have no idea." The president said, still trapped waist down to the vase.

"Why don't we just break it?" Sgt. Anous asked, drawing out his gun and holding the barrel to use the butt as a hammer. Connor prepared his tomahawk.

"No!" Charlie interjected, "That's one priceless vase, ain't no way I'm gonna let you poofs break it."

"I guess we just have to pull him again." I said. Link and ManSpider sighed in exhaustion.

"I can't feel my legs." George said. We grabbed on the vase again.

"Again, PULL!" We grunted, pulling with all our strength.

"Ow, ow. If you pull even more I could gain a few inches in height." The president whimpered. I saw Link's face turn red with struggle, we were all grunting. We let go of the vase for a little rest, I pulled out my inhaler and used it.

I glanced up and saw Anthony, his broken arm resting on a makeshift arm sling, his face looking concerned.

"You need me to help?" Anthony asked.

"You can't pull with a broken arm, and look, it's swollen as a boxing glove." I pointed to his fat arm.

"Alright, so keep pulling, bitch!" My friend commanded, what a dick.

The four of us resumed our positions, "In three, two, one... PULL!" We yanked once again, more grunts were let out.

The muscles in my arms twitched, growing weaker by the moment. My palms became sweaty any second now I'm gonna slip off. I guess I spoke too soon, my fingers started sliding from the vase.

"Whoa!" I eventually let go, landing on my back on the metal grills. At the second I slipped off, Link also lost his grip. The uneven pull from the other side sent the vase flying in their direction.

"Oh shit, George!" Link yelled. I rose my head from lying down and saw George Washington and the vase rolling fast away from us down the car park's sloped surface.

"MY VASE!" Charlie screamed.

I stood up and ran after it, "Oh shit, oh shit!" I kept on running. The president and the vase kept rolling like a log. Connor joined me and ran.

"Damn, he rolls fast!" Connor said, even his assassin skill were no match against the tumbling vase.

"I think I'm gonna puke!" The rolling man gagged. He rolled even faster away from us, so I started sprinting like crazy, dashing after him, feeling the wind blowing against my face.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, HURRGGHLLLL!" Mr. Washington finally unleashed more of his lunch, sprouting like a sprinkler and leaving a trail of brownish green vomit.

"Damn, that's nasty!" I exclaimed. I still ran, avoiding the trail of lost lunch, and its smelly odor.

"How big is this damn car park?!" Connor ranted. I began feeling the need to catch my breath, and sweat began to trickle down my face, chest and back, creating stain marks on my red Pokemon shirt.

I still can't catch up with the tumbling man. I mean, I was fast, but he was faster... Or I need to bump up my cardio workout. The vase and the man neared the end of the level, where a solid concrete wall await.

"I'm almost there!" I lied and stopped running, panting heavily, just waiting for it to hit the wall.

SMASH! The vase shattered upon impact on the wall, freeing George's legs and leaking some green liquid from inside it. The president laid on his back on the ground, completely disoriented and cross-eyed. I went to him, sweaty and tired.

"Mr. President! A-Are you alright?" I knelt beside him and helped him sit up.

He turned his head to me, his cheeks were barf stained and his eyes were still crossed, "N-Never been better, s-shon! N-Now w-where are thosh Britishh shonsh of bitchesh?!" He squeaked, head tilting side to side, as if trying to balance it. I raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Now, let'sh go and shign the declarashon of inependensh!" I saw him missing his wooden teeth.

"George, where's your teeth?" I asked.

"Oh shhhit! Where'shh my wooden teeth?!" He touched is toothless gums, he grabbed my shirt and shook me, "I can't liff withhhouth my teeth!"

Connor arrived, also very exhausted, bending down and putting his hands on his knees, gasping for air then wiping his sweat away with his white sleeve. Suddenly, his blade sprouts out of his sleeve, almost stabbing him, he managed to dodge it in a split second. His face was overshadowed with surprise, eyes wide in shock.

"Connor! Haff you shheen my teeth?" The president asked, rubbing his empty gums.

The assassin bit his lips and nodded, "Uh-Uh."

I stared at his face, he was still biting his lips and looking away from my stare. He bowed his head and covered it with his hood, trying to avoid any eye contact. I stood up and slid off his hood, he rose his head up at me, his face all reddened.

"Are you hiding something?" I calmly said.

"Uh uh." He shook his head, lips still bitten, attempting to stretch out a smile.

"Connor." I raised my voice a little, giving him a stink eye, implying that I'm damn serious, "Smile."

The assassin smiled timidly. "Wider." I said, he smiled a little wider but still lips closed.

"Wider, show me those pearly whites." I raised my voice even higher, making him flinch. He gave me a wide grin, exposing his teeth... Wooden teeth.

Just as I suspected.

"Nice dentures you got there." I was disgusted, "Why the hell would you even wear those?!"

"It'sh a fashion shtatement." He spoke terrible with those on.

"Haha Nice, now spit it out." I held out a hand, a decision that I will regret. Connor looked at me with puppy dog eyes, "Come on, don't be shy." I said. He slowly let the dentures slip out of his mouth, as if intentionally done to piss me off.

I slapped the back of his head and it popped right out onto my hand. I shivered once the teeth fell into my hand, wet and covered in slobber. _I should not have done that._

"Thanks." I scrunched my nose and brought the false teeth to the sitting George, every inch of me shivering. _I should not have done that. _"Here you go George." I presented it to him.

"Thankshh my good man." He mumbled and took the teeth from my hand. I wiped the Connor saliva from my hands on my jacket.

"Listen you might wanna clean it first, you don't know where it had been, and I really mean 'where'." I warned him.

"Nah, it'sh cool." George Washington shoved the drool covered dentures back into his mouth and fixed it into place. I was actually on the verge of blowing chunks.

"That's fucking sick." I squinted my eyes, totally disgusted.

"Still got that native taste." He said, grossing me out even more. Oh God why?

He stood up and dusted off the shattered bits from his pants and wiped the barf stain from his mouth and shoes.

"Look! I'm a ballerina!" He said. I looked down at his waist and the mouth of the vase remained unbroken, still wrapped around his waist, pretty much like a ballerina tutu.

"It's been my dream to be do ballet!" George did some spins, "And look! The sharp edges can be used to stab people! That's a plus!" He smiled.

"Uh...That's good to know?" I forced out a smile.

"The only problem is how can I hold my Johnson." He bowed his head in sadness, reaching for his penis under the porcelain skirt.

A loud honk of a horn echoed through the parking lot, Link's Subaru Impreza GTI stopped by us and rolled down his window.

"You guys alright?" The elf asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." I said, looking back at Connor and The President.

"You broke my vase!" Charlie cried, sitting on Billy's shoulder, mourning over the loss.

"Aw sod off, wanker." I imitated his raspy voice.

"Now let's get going, and why is he wearing a skirt?" Link saw George's new digs.

"I can use it as a weapon." George twirled around. We squeezed ourselves inside the slightly small space of the car.

"So here we are, back in another tight squeeze, seems like yesterday we were in the DeLorean." I said.

"It WAS yesterday." Anthony said.

"Ohh." I suddenly realized, it did happen yesterday.

"Everyone inside?" Link asked.

"Yeah." We said in unison.

"Let's go." Link started the engine, drove out of the lot and onto a busy open road, "Check if we're being followed." We looked in all directions, looking for a suspicious-looking character driving behind us, but to our relief, there was none.

"Now, on to more important things." The elf sighed and glued his eyes on the road.

I stared outside the window, looking at the buildings, roads and people moving past us, their images blurred and unclear. Link made a number of turns that I lost track of how many. Soon, the buildings and roads turned into trees and grasses, we were driving in the outskirts of Sacramento, more isolated than the first hiding place.

"We're almost there." Link turned right into a narrow dirt road which leads deeper into the forest, it was bumpy and uneven, the ride there wasn't as smooth as silk. Trees around us became more and more prominent, almost covering the sunlight above the car. We finally stopped on a small spot where the trees surrounded a small hut, made out of hardened soil and shaped like a fishbowl with windows and a door cut out. The roof was made from thick stacked branches of banana leaves.

"Where are we?" I asked, stepping out of the car.

"To a place that really I don't like but I can guarantee you that'll be safe." Link said.

Everyone stepped out of the car, glad to be out of the tight space.

"Oh man! Now my outfit smells like Washington barf, I won't be able to get the stink of for weeks!" ManSpider cried.

"Stay here while I go talk to the owner." Link walked to the hut but I followed. We approached the front door, he knocked on the large wooden panel, "Hello? You in there?" He called out but there was no answer.

"Are you sure this is the place?" I asked.

"Yeah." The blonde haired man nodded. I walked around the house, checking if any open windows or doors, but none were. I circled around, my eyes scanning the place, looking for Link's 'friend', but I only saw a statue of an old man situated on the wall, meditating. I proceeded to move along the house, but then a small movement in the corner of my left eye made me do a double take, did I just see the statue move?

I drew closer to the old man statue, and I got to get a closer look, his body all grey, the top of his head was completely bald, only through the sides of his head where long strands of hair grew out, almost touching his folded legs. His beard was really thing and long, the tip brushing his crotch. I took a step closer, almost being nose to nose with the ancient figure, my breath brushing against his nose. I think I'm seeing things.

The statue's eyes shot open, "HELLO!" The figure smiled.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" I let out a girly scream and jumped away, he scared the living shit out of me, I thought I was gonna die of a heart attack.

Link went around the house and saw me lying on the ground, trembling, "What?!" He asked.

"I-I t-think I-I-I f-found y-our friend." I held out a shaking finger and pointed to the old man statue. The balding man stood up from his post and waved at Link.

"Damn it old man! How many times did I tell you not to scare my friends?!" Link scolded. The old man bowed his head and picked up a garden hose, washing the grey paint on his body away. Now he wore a long plain red robe, he looked at me and placed his hand on my shoulder. I flinched as soon as his hand touched, I was still shaken by the incident.

"Sorry for scarin' ya, I was just hiding." His soft voice said.

I stood up and shook my head, "J-Just don't do that a-again." I stuttered.

"Now what can I help you with, Link?" The old man turned to the elf.

"I know you give the lamest and unclear advices, but you're our only hope." Link reluctantly said.

"Yeah, what is it that you need?"

Link bit his lip and tried forcing the words from his mouth, "We need your help to get the other Smosh people out of Alloy Digital."


	8. Billy's Secret

**And the Knee Puddy-ya(POV)**

I tilted my head upward, staring up the van's ceiling, tears forming at the corner of my eyes, thoughts clouding up my mind, but most of all, pain. My entire body cringed, my toes scrunched, my fist pounded on the floor, my foot kept kicking up in the air, my body was restless as pain grew bigger. Please make it stop.

"Calm down, Anthony!" Ian said, but the pain was just agonizing, "I told you it would hurt."

"Aaggghhh!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, shut my eyes and bit my lip, "It hurts!" I yelled, my foot kept kicking, just to ease the pain. My tantrum caused the van to rock violently.

"Just give me a minute, It's almost done." My friend calmed me down, pulling me back closer. I asked myself, does he know what he's doing?

"Whatever just do it quickly, AAAAGGGHHHH!" I bellowed, my hand grasped the seat, my nails dug onto its surface.

"Almost there..." Ian said, "And...Yeah! Good as new!" He is finally done.

"Thank God that's over!" I sighed, "So that's what it feels to have your arm plastered, it fucking hurts like hell." I shed a tear, staring down at my injured arm in the cast, wrapped until below the elbow so it won't end up being useless, my fingers stuck out of the hole, like little sausages. I took a deep breath and looked back up, looking at Ian.

He brushed his bowl hair to one side, "Now, try to move your fingers."

"Okay." I wiggled my fingers, there was still some stinging pain but not as painful as before, "I feels kinda better now."

"Good." Ian smiled.

"Thanks man." I smirked and thanked him.

"No problem, bro." Ian's mouth turned into a grin, "Now let's go back and join the others." Ian got out of the van.

"Sure." I said, hopping out.

Ian looked down, "Curse you stupid zipper!" Ian reached for his fly and tried pulling it up, "It always goes down!" He attempted to yank it up again while I shut the van's back doors. Then after a few grunts, Ian was finally able to zip his fly.

"A-Anthony?" A man-child voice whimpered. Just standing a few feet away from the van was Billy, mouth hanging open and eye twitching, staring at us in shock, he must've caught Ian pulling up his zipper.

"Hey, it's not what you think." Ian said.

"Don't take this the wrong way." I added, "His fly was just down."

"B-but I heard screams, a-and the van was sh-shaking." He stuttered.

"He was just helping me with my arm." Whoops, wrong choice of words, "I mean he was putting-"

"Uh, it's not my business, l-let's just go and have breakfast." The boy asked us to come with him, bowing down and shaking his head.

Well that was awkward.

We went to little hut and circled around back, we found our friends sitting on a long table, sharing their laughs and cries, eating their breakfast: pancakes, eggs and bacon, complete with a choice of either hot chocolate or coffee. The delicious smell of hot pancakes and delicious bacon entered my nose, making my mouth water and just wanna dive at the center and munch down.

"Mmm! Are those pancakes I smell?" Ian spoke up, calling the attention of everyone on the table.

"You're just in time sweetie! Come let's eat." Ian's mom motioned us to sit down, which we did, gladly. Billy sat down beside George while we sat down between Link and Ian's mom, directly opposite the boy. Staring on that scrumptious syrup-covered pancakes makes me crave for it even more.

The Old man in red served me a set of pancakes of my own, "Eat up, you guys are gonna need it." He smiled. That shiny sweet syrup dripping down the stacked three pieces of pancake, the perfectly shaped round edges, and the golden yellow butter melting on top of it. Damn, it that pancakes were girls, I'd totally make love to it all day.

"I can't hold it it much longer!" I said. My hand reached for the nearest fork and I just dug in the pancake, placing large sliced of it inside my mouth. The moment it touched my tongue, It felt like heaven, those pancakes were one of the best ones I've ever tasted. I think I had a foodgasm.

"Oh my God! These pancakes are the best!" I said to the old man.

"Definitely!" Ian supported my remark.

"Add some bacon and there you go! Bacon Pancakes!" Billy sandwiched slices of bacon between two loaves. I could see the joy in his face as his grin was really wide, his propeller hat spinning. I looked around the table, George Washington was eating large pieces of bacon but still maintaining some class while he's doing it. Connor, on the contrary, had his entire face buried on the pancakes, his jaw moving up and down and just going 'omnomnomnom'.

Link, who was sitting to my left, was doing some master sword swinging on his food, "AYYAAHH! HOYAAAHH!" He bellowed.

"Yeah get him Link!" ManSpider cheered. Link stopped at what he was doing and stared at the guy in tights, then burst out laughing, in which all of us just laughed along.

"So how's your arm, Anthony?" Mrs. Hecox asked.

"Never been better, thank God your son knows first aid." I said, waving my plastered arm.

"He screamed like a bitch." Ian who was sitting to my right laughed.

I just sighed, "Alright, don't humiliate me in front of your mom." I controlled my frustration, my cheeks grew warm, I was blushing with embarrassment.

"He even cried like a baby." He cackled. I sank my right arm in the cast below the table and smacked it against Ian's belly.

"OW! MY FALLOPIAN TUBE!" Ian cried, cradling his belly with his arms, and bowing down his head. He rose again with tears flowing from his eyes.

"That's what you get, bitch." I smirked in victory while the others cheered.

It was a brief moment of happiness.

"Okay guys, enough chit chat, let's plan on how are we gonna pull this stunt." Charlie the drunk guinea pig spoke up, everyone stared at him, their faces turned from happy to serious. We fell silent, the only thing that could be heard is the chirping of the birds and the rustling of leaves.

"The best way is to sneak in." ManSpider stood up.

"Yeah dumbass, the question is how." Charlie replied. ManSpider's face blushed and sank down to his seat, "So... how?"

"You could use my bombs," the Old man cut in and showed a lit bomb, "All you gotta do is to equip it from your inventory,"

"Shit! Run!" We all ran away from the old man.

"Where's everybody going?" The bearded man said.

BOOM!

We found another table and thought out our plan.

"We could dress up as guards and sneak right in, just like we did last time." Ian said.

"No, they already know our faces, it'll be to easy for them to catch us." I noticed the flaw in his plan. I stared at every one siting on the table, "Sgt. Anous?" I called the police officer, who still had his face deep inside a mound of bacon. His head rose up and bacon was tangled within his bushy mustache.

"Yeah?" He said, brushing off some bacon bits.

"You know the building inside and out, right?" Ian asked.

"Sure." He said while I pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil then drew a horizontal line at the center. I sketched the outline of the the building, it was kinda tricky to draw with a cast around my arm, and the drawing ended up like a three year old's doodle.

"Tell me, are there any doors that we can go through without attracting dicks?" Ian asked.

"How about we distract them?" The Old man cut in again.

"NO!" I yelled.

"No, every door has at least three armed assholes." He frowned. Everyone shared the same feeling of Hopelessness.

"But..." The officer interjected, our bowed heads sprang up, "There is a sewer directly beneath the building."

"That's great! We go through the sewer." I said, drawing two more horizontal lines under the sketch of the building, "And where does it lead to?"

"Where else? The bathroom, duh." Ian said. The whole gang huddled at the center.

"The sewer is directly under the building's basement storage room, we can get through there." Anous said.

"Alright." I drew a basement under the building, "Do you know where they kept the prisoners?"

"No." He frowned.

"It's alright, we got Charlie to tail them." Ian said.

"Me?" Charlie stuttered.

"Yeah, you can fit through anything and follow them to the others." I said. Charlie nodded willingly.

"So it all goes down to this, we park a few blocks away from the building," I drew a badly drawn van beside the building but indicated a distance, "Charlie goes in the pipelines and tail the goons to the other Smosh guys." I drew a little guinea pig,

"That looks nothing like me!" Charlie said.

"Yeah it looked more like a gerbil than a guinea pig." The balding man in red butts in again.

"Just ignore the damn drawing!" I yelled.

"Sorry about that, okay continue." The british guinea pig said.

"We wait for his signal and we and go down the sewers, going in the building through the basement," I drew nine stick persons inside the van and drew an arrow going in the sewer and up the building, "Ian's mom, you stay behind and keep watch over us, we will leave you with a device that has hacked through the building's security cameras, you'll be our eye in the sky." I said, "ManSpider, stay with Ian's mom and protect at all cost." I winked at Mrs. Hecox in which she giggled.

"How about an escape plan?" Ian asked.

"We get in and sneak out clean." I said.

"How about we find the bad guy and his power glove? We NEED that glove."

"Maybe we should, The others will lead the others out while me and Ian go and find the villain who wants us gone." I said.

"Link, Connor, you two lead the other guys out of the building, the same way we will come in."

"Okay." The two said together.

"And if anything goes wrong, fight with caution and try not to kill the goons, just hurt them." The rest nodded.

"With all that set, Ian, Link and Billy, come with me." I motioned for them to come with me while the others dispersed, prepping their weapons and getting changed into something more comfortable and battle ready.

I led the four into an open field.

"Why do you need me, Anthony?" Billy asked, "I could've just been asked to stay with Ian's mom."

"No Billy, you have a bigger task and with skills back there in the house, you can do it." I said. I pulled out my spare rock candy lightsaber that I took from one of the goons and placed it in Billy's open palm.

"Now, let's practice, Connor, come here and Ian, lend me your lightsaber." Link went beside my and Ian tossed me his hilt, I gave it to Connor.

"I don't know, Anthony." Billy's shoulders raised, he lacked confidence.

"I know you can do it, come on, turn on the sword." I said. Billy pressed the hidden button and a purple glowing lightsaber grew out accompanied with a loud hum, Connor did the same.

"Ooh pretty!" Billy stuck out his tongue and brought it closer to the blade.

"Billy! Focus!" Ian sprayed him with water, as if he was a cat, the boy returned to his senses and stood straight. I brought placed log in front of him.

"Pretend this log is the enemy." I said.

"I don't usually hurt things, I always think they have feelings." The boy was afraid.

"Show me your best moves." I said. Billy waved the sword in the air, not even hitting the log in front of him.

"C'mon Billy, you did good back there, you even beat them with your eyes closed!" Ian said. I think I just hatched an idea.

"I have an idea." I walked beside Billy and pulled my scarf, I wrapped it around the boy's eyes.

"What are you doing Anthony?" Ian asked.

"Billy did better when he wasn't looking and with his eyes closed, so this is what I thought." I said.

"How can he even se-?" Billy did a clean swipe on the log, cutting a straight line at the center and splitting it into two.

"Unbelievable." Ian's jaw dropped. I detracted my own lightsaber and approached Billy slowly.

"Who's there?!" Billy turned around and clashed his blade with mine, creating a loud sparking noise, then he began to duel with me, he was fast and agile, a real shocker from a boy who was clumsy all the time. Connor sneaked behind Billy, but the boy felt him, he turned around and dueled with the assassin, countering his every strike.

"Alright, good job." I said then Billy stopped and pulled up the blindfold, he saw Connor lying on the ground.

"Oh my Gosh! I'm so sorry!" Billy dropped the lightsaber and helped Connor up.

"Unbelievable." Ian joined us and was amazed at Billy's hidden skill.

"I told you he can do it." I smiled, putting my arm around Billy's shoulder, his propeller hat spun.

We returned to the group and everyone had their swords sharpened and guns loaded.

"Everyone ready?" Ian asked.

"You know it." Link said, brandishing his Master Sword.

"Great, we go back to Alloy Digital, tonight."

* * *

><p><strong>So the gang's all set. Let's get it on!<strong>

**I was laughing when I wrote the scene in the van, anyways, it's a nod to you IANTHONY shippers out there ;)**

**-Migz**


	9. The Plan in Action

**Lan Hecocks(POV)**

The sun slowly hid behind the tall trees as we get ready for the raid, preparing our gadgets and gizmos by loading them into the van, there's no turning back, it's a race against time to save the others, we need to know what caused Alloy Digital to suddenly turn evil and want us captured.

"Ian, come look!" ManSpider called from inside the van.

I approached him, "What is it?" The guy in tights was staring at a laptop screen, face washed with sadness, watching a video.

He turned the computer sideways to I could see, "YouPorn?" I saw the pornographic website on his computer screen, filled with censored stuff, lots of thumbnails with girl's massive tits.

"Shit!" He blushed, then turned the computer away from me, clicked a button then he showed it to me again, a shaky shot of two girls were talking, holding cups and standing in their living room, the wide coverage of the camera was able to get their kitchen and the front door into the frame.

"I've watched 2Girls1Cup to know where this is going." I mumbled, closing my eyes and turning my head away.

"It's not." He assured.

"You sure?" I kept my eyes shut.

"Just watch it." He said. I inched my eyes open, watching the video, the girl with long ginger hair waved at the camera her quirky actions make my heart skip a beat, she looks really familiar, but the quality of the video made it almost impossible to determine her features.

"Who is that?" I asked, "She looks familiar."

"It's one of our friends, Brittni." He replied. I remember her, Brittni Barger, she played the hot girl in some of our most recent Smosh videos, especially the music video, 'The Real Party Song', she is both me and Anthony's friend, but it appears that she was much closer to me, since she tends to hang out with me when we're not shooting a video.

"What's that gotta do with us?" I sighed.

"This video was a live stream earlier today and look." ManSpider fast forwarded the video. I watched the video, it's about them playing Just Dance on their Xbox, a series of mindless but cute chatter continued, then suddenly the front door blows open, surprising the two girls; outside the door is a figure of a guy in a brown hood, the blurriness of the video pixelated his shape, but he looked short, and he had brought some company as three more silhouettes stood behind him.

"What the hell's happening?" I freaked out, Anthony heard me and joined us in watching the video.

"Is that Brittni?" Anthony asked, "Who's that guy?!" He pointed to the mysterious figure in the video. We never replied, instead we kept our eyes glued on the screen.

In the video the man said in a creepy and dark tone, "Get her." Then the goons behind him entered the living room and grabbed Brittni by the arms and knocking out the other girl.

Brittni was helpless in the video, "What the hell do you want from me?!" She struggled from the two guys holding her.

"I think you might know where Ian and Anthony is." He said.

"You won't get any information from me!" She raised her voice.

"We know, so we'll bring you to back to Alloy Digital." His head nodded to the two guards. One goon brought out a syringe with orange liquid in it and aimed it at her neck.

"What is that?!" The needle went in, she let out a shriek, "What did you do to me?!" She dropped on the ground unconscious.

We watched in horror as we have witnessed one of our friends being taken away, but the video wasn't over yet, the three goons take away Brittni outside while the figure walked closer to the camera, up until the shot only gets his shoulders and face, but the darkness of his hood still concealed his identity...

He spoke directly to the camera, "I know you will watch this soon, Ian and Anthony, I was a little disappointed to not find your bodies among the others in your hideout, so here's my message: stop running and face us like men, we got a big score to settle!" He paused, "Time is running out..." giving us a glimpse of the power glove on his hand then tipping over the camera, smashing its lens and ending the video.

I was petrified, Time is running out...They have Brittni and the others...

"We have to hurry." I looked up at Anthony, "It's time."

"Way ahead of you." Link said, we looked outside and behind the elf were the others, each holding their weapon of choice; locked and loaded for the biggest prison break ever. I was hesitant at first, but seeing that everyone was ready, especially Billy, the boy with unbelievable Jedi reflexes, holding his newly acquired lightsaber.

I rubbed my hands together, "Let's get this show on the road."

The sun was no longer shining, replaced by the moon up the horizon, I had mixed emotions, the feeling of excitement, nervousness, fear, happiness, anger and hunger clouded my mind, it's now or never, it's time to save the others and smosh, defeat the empire, reclaim Alloy Digital and stop this asshole once and for all.

Link again took charge of driving the van to the designated place where we will begin to infiltrate the building through the sewage system, but first, we need to get our most valuable player inside before we attack, Charlie the drunk guinea pig.

I stuck a little piece of headset over Charlie's head, "You ready for this, Charlie?" I asked, worried for him.

"Let's get this on, bitches!" My pet smiled, looks like someone's excited. I strapped on a little helmet on his head with a flashlight on top.

"This is equipped with a small camera so we can see where you're going."

"Aww, you look so cute!" Billy remarked.

"Sod off wanker." Charlie replied.

"Jeez, I was just trying to be nice." Billy shook his head.

Link drove along a wide straight road; I checked my watch, 11:00PM, an hour after the company's 10PM closing time. We finally stopped in an alleyway a few blocks away from the building.

"Charlie, you'll go in first." I stepped out of the car with my pet in my hands, the others soon got out. The alley was dark, enough to conceal our vehicle as we do the job.

"Over here!" Link called out, who was kneeling on the ground and staring at a manhole cover, "Help me lift it." He said, piercing the tip of his Master Sword between the cover, using it as a leverage; Connor went to where he was standing and helped him pry open the cover; the lid stood on its side and started to topple over.

"The lid! Catch it!" I whispered out loud.

George Washington rushed to the falling cover and caught it with his hands, staining his white pants in the process.

"Now how am I gonna wash this?!" He whined, gently placing the metal object on the ground.

I handed Charlie to Sgt. Anous then went back to the van to fetch Anthony, what's taking him so long?

I yanked open the back doors, "Anthony, time to-"

My best friend froze, blushing, kneeling with guitar in hand, serenading my mother, both seemed to enjoy it.

"Really, man?!" I sighed, "You can do that later, we have to go." I pulled him by his shirt and dragged him outside.

"Call me, Ian's mom!" He blew a flying kiss at her, which made me cringe.

As planned, my mom and ManSpider stayed behind in the van, while we gathered around the dark manhole.

"Who's going in first?" Link asked.

"Me and Charlie, I'll take him to the pipe entrance and you wait for my signal." I said, taking the guinea pig from Sgt. Anous.

"Hey guys?" Billy spoke up, getting our attention, he was standing behind us with night vision goggles strapped on his face, but the main goggles was on the side of this face.

He walked towards us, "Can anyone help me with these?" He treaded closer to the deep manhole.

"Billy, watch were you're going!" Connor grabbed Billy's shirt; his foot was on the edge, any step further would've ended up with him swimming in filth.

"Let me fix that." Connor adjusted the goggles on his face.

"Thanks." Billy pat the assassin's shoulder then walked a step further...

"Billy!"

"AAAAHHHHH!" A loud thud ended his scream.

"Oh shit!" Link stuck his head in the dark sewer, "Billy! Are you alright?!" His voice echoed.

"I'm okay!" He grunted, "My Coccyx."

"Now it's me, Charlie ad Billy." I sighed.

Link pulled a fat red stick from his pocket then smacked the butt of it on the ground, emitting a bright red fire from its other end.

"Billy, catch!" Link dropped the flare in the hole, as it fell, its light illuminated the dark tunnel, only to notice that the ladder was broken, eaten away by rust.

"What? OW IT BURNS!" The flaming tip of the flare landed on the boy's arm, "OOOW!" Then the flare fell in the sewage, extinguishing the light.

"We're coming in, it's only a four foot drop." I dangled my foot in the dark entrance, the foul odor of week old sludge crawled up my nostrils; I put on a nose clip and prepared for the drop, "Close your eyes." I said to my pet, putting him in my loose pocket.

Then I dropped in and fell into the dark abyss, my mind imagining the scariest images, Scumbag brain. After a few seconds my foot landed on something dry, a platform beside the river of sludge. I turned on my lightsaber, lighting the tunnel in a blue hue.

"Billy? Where are you?" I called out. The darkness of the tunnel made it scary, like a cliche horror movie setting, with light only coming from my sword, "Billy!"

"I'm here." I looked down, I was standing on his back.

"Oh shit, sorry!" I jumped off of him and reached out a hand and helped him stand up.

"You alright?" I asked, dusting him off.

"I think so." Billy said, pinching his nose shut.

"Here." I handed him another nose clip.

"Thanks." He clipped his nose then detracted his purple lightsaber.

"Now," I unfolded a map I fished from my pocket, "According to the sewage system, we go past two corners then make a left then a right and after that, we're gonna be directly underneath the building." I said.

"Well let's go then!" The boy replied.

We followed the map by walking on the metal bridges along the tunnel, safely away from the and soon enough, Alloy Digital is just above our heads.

"We're here." I said. Right above us was the solid concrete floor of the basement, riddled with pipes where the waste goes away to.

"Here, take Charlie for a while." I handed the guinea pig to the boy then brought the tip of my sword at a thick pipe, but I paused when I saw Billy standing directly under the pipe.

"Billy, you might wanna get out of the way or else you'll be bathing in shit." I said.

"Yeah, you poof, I don't wanna get covered in shit." Charlie yelled, Billy went away from under and I resumed, slicing a small opening on the pipe and letting the flood of sewage spill on the floor and draining the pipeline.

I placed a tiny green flash drive under Charlie's hat, "You can do this Charlie, make your way to the control room and put that chip in the main CPU, my mom will be able to hack the cameras of the entire building." I clicked on the light on his little helmet.

"Goodluck, Charlie." Billy smiled and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah, wish me luck." The guinea pig replied. I gently raised him up the hole in the pipe and let him crawl inside... Goodluck, buddy.


	10. Inside Job: Alloy Digital

**Charlie the Drunk Guinea Pig (POV)**

"Wish me luck." I replied as Ian raised me up the opening he cut through the pipe, turning on the flashlight on my helmet. My stubby toes felt the mushy inside of the drainage system, the mixed smell of poop and wee filled the inside, and the smell was too strong for my nose.

I returned back to the opening and looking down at Ian, "Can you give me a nose clip? I think I may not make it alive up there." I choked.

"Oh, I forgot." Ian dug his hand in his pocket, then clipped my nostrils.

"Thanks." I said and started crawling deeper into the tunnel, the light on my head shone on the walls, brownish green masses stuck on the surface.

"Now this is what I call a shitstorm." I continued to crawl into the dark straight pipe that seemed endless, filled with sludge all around, my bare toes sinking deep into them.

The pipe became narrower, my fur brushed against the walls; and to make matters worse, I have a slight fear of closed spaces, being trapped in one gives me panic attacks, I would always imagine the walls closing in and squeezing the air outta me.

"U-uh I-Ian?" I stopped crawling, the size of the pipe only big enough to fit me inside.

"Yeah, buddy?" Ian's voice came from the headset clipped to my ear.

"The pipe became smaller, you know I'm scared of tight spaces." I whimpered.

"Oh shit." He said, "Just remain calm, you can do this."

"I-I don't th-think I can." My mind began playing tricks on me; it looked like the walls of the pipe began closing in, "Help, l-let me out." My eyes started watering.

"You can do this." Ian said.

I was rapidly breathing, my claustrophobia is making me wanna freak out and retreat, "Please, l-let m-me out, I-I can't do this." I cried, in any second, I would scamper back to the opening, but there's something pushing me to continue.

"Don't panic," Billy's voice came from the earpiece, "Just imagine you're not crawling through a deep and dark pipe that could possibly get even smaller and get you stuck and could never get you out."

"THAT'S NOT FUCKING HELPING!" I screamed, my stubby feet trembled.

"I believe you can do it." Ian said.

"I-I don't know."

"Listen, you are the bravest guinea pig an owner could have, and I'm glad to have found you in that dumpster, even though you've been a pain in the ass but I believe you can do this, do this for the guys." He calmly said, "You even killed the landlord dozens of times."

"H-help me." I teared up, my entire body shaking, the beam of my flashlight also shaking violently. At the far end of the pipe, the pipe stopped going forwards, but started going upwards, a full vertical shaft.

"You're our only hope in saving the others." Ian said, his tone became soft as if to convince me.

"I-I c-can't."

Ian sighed, "You know what? If you get this job done, I'll give you a week's supply of booze."

There, he said the five letter magic word...

My ears moved, "Say what?" I asked him to repeat, I could be hearing things.

"I said I'll give you booze." He repeated.

"BOOZE?!"

"Yeah." He replied.

I shook my head then started walking again, "Alloy Digital, here I come!"

"Good boy!" Ian and Billy exclaimed.

The damp pipe became vertical, leading upwards where a clean white object blocked my entry point.

"The pipe now leads vertical, if only I have opposable thumbs." I said.

"There's a little grappling hook in your hat, I've figured you might use it." Ian said.

"There is?" I tapped my hat on the ceiling; then suddenly, a little three-pronged grappling hook emerged from the side, "Awesome hat." I remarked, looking upwards then pressing a tiny button on my hat, shooting a length of rope upwards.

"C'mon!" I watched the hook travel up the shaft, "C'mon." The hook caught an edge, right next to the end of the tunnel.

"Oh yeah!" I bellowed, "Going up!" I said to the guys back outside.

"Great!" Ian said.

"YAAAAY!" Billy cheered. I pressed another button, the machine inside my hat began pulling the rope back in and pulling me upwards, up the damp, dirty and shitty pipe. But the way up there was really slow.

"Can this go any faster?" I pressed another button; I was pulled at a fast rate, my body whiplashing upon the powerful tug.

"TOO FAST!" I shrieked, reaching out for another button, a sound of electronic malfunction came from it... This is bad.

"OH SHIIIIITTT!" The end of the pipe drew closer, its image became bigger and bigger, my fur collecting as many sludge on the sides as I was rapidly pulled up, any moment now I'm gonna hit. I just prepared for it, closing my eyes and waiting for my head to clash against the thing blocking my way.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

But there was no crash, I was only thrown upwards, my foot felt a horizontal surface instead of the 90-degree sheer drop before.

"Am I dead?" I said, then slowly opened my eyes; I landed on a curved white circular tunnel that was connected to the other pipe's end. I tapped my foot on its surface, it's porcelain. Right in front of me was light, I'm getting close.

"Charlie? Charlie?! Are you alright?!" Ian's voice came from the mini headset clipped to my ear.

"I'm alright, just a little helmet malfunction, but I'm nearly inside, there's an opening in front of me, leading upwards again." I replied.

"Good, good, you're almost there." I unhooked the hook that was still stuck on the edge then retracted it back into my hat.

"Here I go." I resumed crawling, the light in front of me curved upwards, then curved horizontally again, forming a C shape. I reached out to the upper level then got up with little effort; and there in front of me was the exit to this scary passageway.

I was relieved, the ordeal is almost over, I hurriedly crawled into the light; the blinding light entered my eyes, making me shut them close again, I took off my nose clip and breathed in the clean air but it wasn't really pleasant; the smell of air was familiar, it's like I've been in this place before, the familiar smell of chlorine, soap, and... stale urine.

My eyes shot open, I was standing on the bottom of a toilet, the oval porcelain rim with little holes underneath them to flush down crap; the round plastic toilet seat sitting on top of it.

"Shiiiiit, this is fucking nasty." I cringed then climbed off the toilet, landing on the cold tiled floor. My head peeped outside the stall, checking if the coast is clear and luckily, it was.

I crawled outside; in front of me was the tiled sink of the restroom, with a big mirror glued to the wall, mirroring the stalls. I searched for any little vents but there are none, so my next option was to look for a door, and there it was, to my right, slightly opened, enough for one drunk guinea pig to go through. I quickly went to the door, but noticing that there were no signs of urinals inside the restroom.

"Looks like this isn't the gents' room," I reported to the guys back in the sewer, "Next time I'll go through that way when there are hot babes using the loo." I smirked then got out of the room.

"You little pervert, next time bring a camera and take pictures." Ian chuckled.

I went out of the restroom and found myself in a corridor leading to a larger room. I got out of the passageway and was now standing in the main lobby of the building; at the center of the huge place was a pond, at the center of it is where the huge chrome-painted metal letters bearing the words 'ALLOY DIGITAL' rested, dimly lit by the spotlights coming from the floor. There were no fountains as of now, since the place was closed for the meantime.

"I'm at the main lobby." I whispered into the headset.

"Okay, now Sgt. Anous said that the control room is just on the same floor, at the far east of the building." Billy instructed.

"Watch out for guys in black." Ian warned.

"I will." I went to the right of the lobby, circling the place but cautiously treading to not make sa sound. Around the corner was the main door, where three figures stood, two tall guys with wavy hair and one short guy with curly hair. All three were armed with guns, guarding the main entrance.

"I wonder what the boss will do to those smosh guys." One of the tall dudes spoke up.

"I dunno, probably gonna keep them captive for the rest of their lives." The short one replied.

"Cool."

I silently crawled behind the main counter near the main doors, still eavesdropping at the three men.

"I overheard that the boss will use them to build an army." The other tall guy said.

"'An army'?" Ian whispered from the headset.

"An army for what?" I added.

"What Army?" Asked the short one.

"I'm not sure, but it's a rumor that everyone in this building had been talking about lately, says that it's top secret, but it's just a rumor." He laughed.

"Or is it?" Curly added.

"I have a bad feeling about this." I whispered, crawling to the other wall and safely hiding from the goons' view, I looked back at them to make sure I had gone unnoticed; thankfully, I managed to get past them discreetly.

"I better hurry before I-" I bumped onto a tall wooden circular table, causing it to go off balance and tip to one side, knocking over the vase sitting on it.

SMASH!

"What was that?" A goon said.

"It came from over here." Footsteps soon approached where I was standing, along with beams of flashlights. I scampered away from the incoming men, going around the corner and narrowly escaping them. I checked back at the guys investigating the shattered vase, all three were crouched down next to it.

"Must've been a rat." One said.

"Don't worry, Sparky will take care of it." Another scoffed, "The pesky rat will be dead meat in no time."

I backed away from the corner then continued my way to the control room, only to bump into another table.

"Damn it, no more vases." I said, then a drop of warm liquid fell on my nose, but it wasn't water, it's sticky and thick; in front of me also wasn't a wooden table, but a pair of thick meaty paws covered in black fur, I heard a growl. My eyes slowly made its way up the meaty thigh, a shiny collar was on its neck, with a little yellow diamond shaped tag at the center, with a name 'SPARKY' engraved onto it.

"S-so, you must be Sparky." I trembled; my eyes met his, the bloodshot eyes, the scary bulldog face and foamy mouth. Run Charlie, Run.

"U-Uh, I-I guess I-I should be going now, n-nice t-to meet y-you S-Sparky." I stuttered then ran as fast as I can away from him or her. Sparky started barking then gave chase, running after me; his loud barks echoed inside the lobby. I kept running, my heart was pounding out of my chest as I felt the dog catching up, his growls became louder.

"What the hell did I get myself into?!" I said as I went into the mini store just beside the main lobby, bursting through the door and crawling under a table, but the dog just tipped it over and continued to go after me. I don't know how long I can keep running, this is tiring me out.

In a stroke of luck, I saw a little stepladder beside the cashier counter, I made no second choices and jumped on top of it the climbing on the counter filled with boxes, nearly being bitten by the dog. His barks continued as he tried reaching for me on the table, jumping up and down.

Right outside the store were beams of light approaching the door, there's gotta be something here to throw them off of me, so I searched the table to, opening the boxes resting on the table by ripping off their tapes. I opened one and inside it was just folded stacks of smosh t shirts, I tried another one and this time it was filled with ladies' thongs.

"Why the hell would Smosh need these?!" I spoke to the headset.

"Uh, no reason." Ian sheepishly replied.

"But I want one." I got one and temporarily set it aside the checked another box; the third box had a lot of Charlie plush toys.

"Perfect." I got one and rolled it over to the edge, "Here Sparky, you damn poof." I pushed the toy off the edge, falling downwards into the dog's mouth, then he started wagging the toy around as wild as possible, ripping the seams and exposing the cotton stuffing.

"Jeez, that could've been me." I watched in horror as the doll was torn to shreds, mangled beyond recognition. I went down the ladder and quietly treaded around Sparky and his toy, making my way into the door where the goons will be coming in sooner.

The three dudes barged in, opening the double doors widely and giving me room to escape, I ran outside the cafeteria and was now back in the lobby.

"That was a close one." I gasped for air, "Where's the control room again?"

"Beside the elevators, there should be a small hallway that leads to the restrooms, and the control room's just up a couple of stairs just beside the ladies'." Billy replied.

"W-wait, there's only one restroom in here, and that's where I came from." I realized.

"That's the place!" Billy exclaimed.

"But I thought it was on the FAR EAST of the building?" I became confused.

"Yeah, Far East? The other side of east, the one directly opposite it?" Billy stated.

"You mean WEST?" I sighed.

"Yeah! West! I keep forgetting the name!" Billy laughed.

"You mean I circled the lobby and got chased by a dog for nothing?!" I was furious.

"Ooohhhh..." That's what all he could say.

"Nevermind, I'm going there." I shook my head in disbelief, Billy you dumb moron.

I returned in front of the ladies' restroom door, and a little walks to the right was a flight of stairs, where a plain white door was, there was no label. I climbed up and pushed the door open; the place was dark, only lit by a number of TV screens hanging on the wall, and where a goon was sitting on a soft office chair, inclined backwards with both his feet on the table and his mouth wide open, letting out a snore.

"Wow, maximum security." I rolled my eyes, made it to the main CPU of the control room and plugged in the green flash drive Ian gave me earlier.

I radioed them in, "It's done, let's get a move on, poofs!"

* * *

><p><strong>Now, have you watched Smosh's latest video? 'FIFTY SHADES OF GREY CHUBBY BUNNY'? They said they're looking for a great smosh fanfic, do you guys think... That this could be a candidate for that? (I don't care if they are joking xD) can you guys help me in sharing this to them? I'll help you too! LoL<strong>

**-Migz**


	11. The Break In

**Anthony Padilla(POV)**

Half an hour had passed, we stayed in the alleyway and waited for the go signal as random situations flashed in my thoughts, almost all of them were 'what ifs': What if Charlie got caught or stuck in the pipes? What if the company knows of our break in? What if they did not make it to spot where we would be going through? What if I made out with Ian's mom right now? That last one's a good idea.

I sat on top of a trash bin, dangling my feet a few inches from the ground and swinging them, like what most people would do. Connor was teaching Sgt. Anous some assassin moves but the police officer always failed hilariously in trying them as ManSpider laughs at his every goof. George Washington was left inside the van, feet up the table and hat on his face, taking a little nap while waiting for the six screens to go live as soon as Charlie does what he's tasked.

"What's taking them so long?" Link was walking in circles, anxious and nervous.

"Give them time." Ian's mom stopped the elf from walking by holding his shoulders, "Patience, Link, they can do this, all you could do is remain calm." She told everyone.

"It's just that I'm worried for the others." Link sighed.

"Don't worry, we will rescue them." I said, jumping down from the trash bin, "There'll be back faster than you can say, 'Supercalifragilisticextrabootylicious.'"

Suddenly, a static noise came from the van's radio, startling everyone of us, "_Anthony? Mom? Is anyone there? Come in?"_ Ian's distorted voice said, and his tone gave me chills, like there's something wrong; we scrambled back to the van to listen.

"Ian! Ian! Everything alright?" I said to the radio.

_"I-I dunno."_ His voice stuttered, making me worry even more.

"What's wrong?" I asked, my fear could be realized.

_"I need your help, OH MY GOD NOOOOO!"_ Ian screamed, accompanied by a series of growling noises and pleas for help, "_HEEEELP_!"

Everyone gasped and Ian's mom started crying as we heard the growls of their unknown attacker.

"IAN!" I could only hear his cries, "That's it! I'm going in there!" I picked up my lightsaber and a flashlight.

"_Wait!_" Ian's weak voice murmured; I went back to listen.

"What is it, buddy?" I'm actually dying of nervousness right now.

_"Bring... AMBERLAMPS and a new pair of pants, because Billy fell into a pile of shit."_ He said, followed by his and Billy's burst of laughter through the radio. My jaw dropped, and I sighed in relief.

"You fucking bitch." I chuckled, "You had us worried!" I shook my head.

"GOT YA!" Billy spoke.

"So what's the status?" I asked as everyone listened carefully.

"_Uh, Charlie was successful in his mission fifteen minutes ago? Didn't you see the monitors in the van go live?"_ My friend said.

I glanced at the monitors, but there was no display, only static, "We can't see anything." I said.

"What? It's supposed to go live as soon as he plugged in the flash drive."

"Well..." I looked at the screens again, checking if there were any problems in the monitors, checking their plugs if there were any loose wires, "The wires here are okay, how come we're not getting any signal yet?" I kept on inspecting the connections.

_"Have you checked the main cable? A black wire that has three prongs_?" Ian asked.

At the center of the screens was a hole with three smaller holes, "I think the main cable is missing." I began searching the table top for the wire; the noises I was making didn't even wake up the snoring president who had his feet still up on the table, "Looks like someone is having a good night's rest." I rolled my eyes, then something caught my attention, under one of the chair's feet is a black wire with three prongs, there you are, you little bitch.

But it appears to be stuck under it, but why do I even care? I yanked the cord from beneath the dozer tipping over his chair; his eyes shot open as he fell backwards, landing on his back and letting out a little shriek.

"Tacos." George Washington mumbled, lazily sitting up.

"Alright, the cameras will be live in about-" I plugged the cable into the socket, "-Now."

All monitors displayed different areas of the building, one had the basement parking where the camera had the fish eye view, almost covering all the four corners of the large lot.

"That's the place we're going through?" Link pointed to the basement footage, I nodded.

Another monitor showed us the live recording of the main lobby, the massive fountain at the center, the shiny white tiles where there were three goons standing guard at the front doors. The monitor beside it has the image of the third floor, a long hallway with lots of doors along the sides; then the fourth screen had the video of the second floor cafeteria.

"Cameras One to Four is live, waiting for the Fifth and Sixth." Ian's mom said.

And once the fifth screen turned on, it caught our attention, it was a footage of a hot blonde girl doing yoga on a mat, showing off her sweet butt under that thin yoga pants, and not to mention her amazing flexibility.

"DAAAAAYUM!" Me, Link and George said upon seeing that magnificent ass, holding back our drools.

"Whoops! Wrong channel!" Connor said, "Sorry, I was watching that earlier." His face blushed. He reached out and pressed a button on the screen, switching the monitor back to the live and recording footage of Alloy Digital's fourth floor Smosh Games HQ.

"Dammit Connor, we were watching that!" Link wiped the drool from his chin with his sleeve.

"Well why didn't you show us that earlier?" I asked, "Ew, George, will you please stop drooling on my hand?" My hand that was on the table was covered in saliva.

"Sorry." The president wiped my slobber covered hand.

"Everyone focus!" Ian's mom shut us up, the sixth and final monitor's display turned on, the fifth floor of the building, where it had the spacious studio we would film our Smosh Games videos or Smosh episode, and there at the far end of the room, where a group of people were, either siting on the couch, standing or curled up in the corner.

"Zoom in on them." I asked Ian's mom. she pressed a button on the keyboard and focused the lens on the group, zooming in and getting a clear view of their faces.

I was able to make out their faces: _Mari, Sohinki, Cletus, That Damn Neighbor, Adrian, Brittni, Boxman and The Metrosexual Hipster_.

"It's the guys!" I blurted out, everyone looked at the screen.

"Where are the others?" Link asked, "I know that's not all of them, where's Ash, and half of the Smosh Games?"

"That's what we're gonna find out, let's go!" I commanded and everyone started moving, grabbing their respective weapons and flares, I hopped off the van but stopped halfway, turning around to face Ian's mom who will be left with ManSpider in the van. I walked back towards her and held her hand, "Will you be okay here?" I asked her, staring into her ocean blue eyes.

She smiled, "Yeah I will, and I'll be monitoring your every move in there."

I gave her a wink then let go of her hand, time to move.

"Take care of Ian's Mom, Manspider!" I warned the guy in tights.

Our group followed the lamps left by Ian, and we were able to get to them. Ian and Billy were waiting for us, just above a pipe that was cut open.

"Hey man, what's the plan?" I asked.

"Sgt. Anous?" He called the police officer who was standing behind me.

"Yeah?" He went up front, putting his gun back to its holster and brushing his mustache, "As far as I can remember, we are directly underneath the basement parking-" He said, "-we just need something to slice through the thick layer of concrete."

"We can use our lightsabers." Ian said, "Mom? Are you there? Over."

"_Yeah sweetie?"_ Her voice was transmitted to all everyone's headset.

"Is the basement parking clear?"

"_There's one guard at the far end of the lot, but it's highly unlikely that he will notice that, if you were to drill a hole at the opposite end of where he's standing, but where are you located exactly_?"

"Excuse me, driller coming through." George Washington brought along big long drill with him and started drilling upwards, showering debris. He stopped halfway and looked at us, "A little help here?" Connor and Link gave him assistance at pushing the drill upwards.

After a couple of minutes of deafening metal vs. concrete drilling, "It's through!" Connor said, they pulled the machine out of the way, then I moved in and stuck my lightsaber through the hole, burning through it, "I'm gonna start cutting-"

"_Wait!"_ Ian's mom shrieked.

"What?" I stopped, pulling out the blade.

_"Your lightsaber is just beside the guard's foot, I saw it light a few inches from his shoe_." She warned.

"Well we can't find another way in, it'll take more time." Ian said, pressing the earpiece into his ear.

_"There's no option left, you have to find another way in." _Mrs. Hecox said.

There's no way we could lead the goon away from his spot, we need to find some place else.

"Any chance that you can link our conversation with Charlie's?" Link asked.

_"Charlie just linked himself in our radio."_ Ian's mom uttered.

_"Oi, Ian, Anthony_?" Charlie's raspy voice came from our headset.

"Yeah, Charlie?" I replied.

"_Any reason why my headset wasn't linked to the other guys'?_" He asked.

We looked a Connor, who was supposed to link Charlie with us, "Oops, I forgot."the assassin admitted, scratching his chin.

Charlie sighed, "_Anyways, continue what you're doing_." He ordered, "_Slice open the concrete_!"

"But there's a guard right above-"

"_Don't worry about the guard, I put in a whole bottle of laxatives in his coffee earlier right after I hacked the security system._" He chuckled, "_He'll be using the loo in about... NOW_."

"_Charlie's right! The goon is running towards the bathroom! Move in people!_" Mrs. Hecox exclaimed.

_"The best part is, I mixed up the keys to the bathroom with the others_." The drunk guinea pig cackled.

"Great thinking, Charlie!" Billy said.

"Yeah, thanks." Ian smiled, "Looks like someone's getting booze later."

"BOOOOOOZE!" The guinea pig chanted.

George drilled three more holes a little further from the first one, forming the points of a square.

"Your turn." He said, giving me, Ian and Billy the honors.

I turned to Billy, "Let's play a game." I smiled at him, "Let's play Connect the dots." I put my arm around the boy, "You see that hole?" I pointed up to one on the ceiling, "All you gotta do is draw a straight line with your lightsaber and connect it to the other hole, got it?"

"I love connect the dots!" The boy's hat started spinning again, his eyes filled with excitement and tears of joy.

We assumed our positions, I stood under one hole, Ian stood by my left while Billy stood beside Ian, forming a triangle.

"What about the fourth?" Billy asked.

"May I join you?" Link stepped up, standing in front of me, excited about the action that was about to unfold.

I wrinkled my forehead, "You don't have a li- "

Link detracted a green lightsaber shaped like his master sword, "I'm sorry, what did you say about not having a lightsaber?" The elf smirked, putting his hand up to his ear as if to insult me.

"I guess I'm wrong." I laughed, "Alright, in the count of three, we poke the hole and start slicing, okay?" I instructed, "Safety glasses on." We pulled down our glasses over our eyes.

"YAAY!" Billy cheered.

"In three... two... ONE!" Our lightsabers went through the drilled holes and we began marching forward, dragging the saber across the cement, creating sparks, burning a line on the thick concrete and showering us with dust again. I moved towards where Link once stood, whereas Link walked towards where Billy had started, same goes with him and Ian; our strengths were put to the test as we also cut through steel reinforcements inside the solid floor and melting the pipes that were on it.

"COME ON!" I yelled, dragging the my rock candy blade towards the end point, we need to keep pushing, our swords still sliced the concrete ceiling, sparking bright lights. This is tougher that I thought.

"How long till the end?!" Ian grunted as he also struggled to cut the through the ceiling.

"I can't push it any longer!" Billy cried.

I was also on the verge of stopping; my hands grew tired, creating calluses on my palms, the blade was shaking as it travelled through the thick steel in between.

Then a pair of hands pushed my back, it was Sgt. Anous, offering a helping hand, "Connor!" The policeman yelled, "Go and help Billy!" He ordered. Connor did as he was told ad helped Billy in pushing his sword all the way.

George ran at Link, "Don't help me, I can do this, help Ian!" He struggled. George ran and helped Ian.

Bright flashes of light filled the sewers, along with our screams of struggle.

"ALMOST THERE!" I watched as my blade drew nearer to the drilled hole. I felt the strong push of Sgt. Anous on my back, "Closer! Closer!"

"You guys almost done?" I called for the other three.

"We're nearly there!" Ian and George said.

"Same here!" Link replied.

"Billy?"

"Connor, you're pushing me the wrong way!" Billy shrieked, I saw Connor pushing Billy diagonally instead of straight, missing the end hole. The assassin ran to the boy's front and pushed him back to the end. "I'm almost there too!" Billy said, marching backwards.

"As soon as we make it to the holes, everyone step out of the way, or you'll be squashed." I said, "Now together."

All of our lightsabers reached their respective points at the same time "EVERYBODY GET OUT OF THE WAY!" We dove away from the chunk of concrete we had cut; It fell on the floor, collapsing upon impact then creating a cloud of dust. I coughed then fanned it from my face, "Everyone alright?" I checked on them, "Ian? Billy? Link? Connor?"

"We're alright." Ian replied, brushing his dusty black jacket. Billy shook the dust off like a dog, wagging his entire body.

"_You boys alright?_" Ian's mom asked.

"Yeah, never better. We're going in." I replied then climbed up the large hole and peeked inside the parking lot; there were no cars in sight, it was empty and brightly lit. I searched around, there were no guards in sight. I pulled myself out of the sewer and into the basement, "The coast is clear, let's move." I reached out a hand and helped the others up. "Everybody here?" I did a head count, all seven of us were out of the sewer, "Move quietly and discreetly guys." They nodded.

"YAAAAY!" Billy jumped.

Link quickly covered his mouth, "Anyone got Duct Tape to cover his mouth?"

"Wait!" George stopped us, "I losht my wooden teethhh again."

All of our eyes were turned to Connor, who was biting his lip.

"Dammit Connor!" Ian choked the assassin, "Give the man his teeth back!"

* * *

><p><strong>This turned out to be longer, so I decided to divide it into two parts. :)<strong>

**Next chapter's probably be live on Wednesday**

**-Migz**


	12. Missing Link

**Ian Hecox(POV)**

Next step: Save the guys. We were now inside the basement parking of Alloy Digital, where huge rectangular fluorescent lights dangled on the ceiling, fully lighting its dull gray surroundings: two columns of rectangular pillars, making five rows inside the whole parking lot, leading to the sealed entrance for cars. We looked for a way out of this place and into higher floors above.

"There's the stairs!" Billy extended his arm, pointing to a door on the far end of the place, located near the restrooms, directly opposite us.

We dashed across the place, running as fast as we could, but then the male restroom door opened, making us scatter, taking our own hiding places in the parking lot. Anthony and Billy joined me in hiding behind a column just beside the restrooms, pressing our backs against it, trying not to make a sound, while the remaining four separated: Link hid behind a pile of boxes, George in a cylindrical trash bin, Connor stood beside another pillar near ours, Sgt. Anous behind a different column.

I snuck a peak at the restroom where a silhouette of a man appeared on the beam of light created by the opened door... The guard had finished taking a dump.

"What are we gonna do?" Anthony whispered, scooting away from the corner.

"I have a plan." I said, my head tilted to one side, motioning them to follow me inside the men's room.

"This is not the time to go." Anthony scolded.

"Will you just shut up and follow me?!" I shushed him then told the others to stay put. I left the hiding place with Anthony and Billy crouched behind me, circling the goon and avoiding his sights.

We reached the restroom, I pushed open the door, looks like someone forgot to flush.

"Hey guys, why are we-?" Billy suddenly trips on the trash can near the doorway.

CRASH! The metal bin fell on the floor, creating a loud bang on the floor that echoed inside the parking lot, startling the goon. I quickly grabbed the boy's shirt and pulled him inside, putting my hand over his mouth then shutting the door behind us.

"Who's there?" The guy in black called out, it was followed by a series of footsteps coming our way.

"Great, now we're gonna get caught!" Anthony was restless.

"I'm sorry!" Billy mumbled under my hand.

"No, you did good, we need him to come to us." I said.

"What?! You want us to be caught?!" My friend trembled, putting his hand over his head and breathing heavily; he was having those panic attacks again.

I turned to my friend, shaking his shoulders, "Don't panic, let me handle this." I searched for the stall that the guard had just used, kicking open the first door among the three. It was then the second one had the smelly poop.

"I hope my bad luck with toilets hasn't run out." I reached for the flush and pulled it down; it started making the same strange noises, the water started rising, along with the waste swimming in it. I ran out of the stall, shut its door then hid under the sink with Billy and Anthony.

The door opened. Just in time.

The goon stepped in, searching the place, "Is anyone there?" He asked, cocking his handgun, slowly treading inside.

The middle cubicle made a loud gurgling noise.

"I know you're in there." He said, moving closer to the stall. He kicked down the door only to find the noisy toilet with no one in it.

My adrenaline raced, I kicked myself out of my hiding place and ran towards him, shoving him inside, snatching his gun from his hand then slamming the door close, "WHAT THE HELL?! LEMME OUT!" He shouted, attempting to rip the door open. Anthony and Billy joined in and held the door in place.

"Let me out!" He screamed, banging and kicking on the door.

"What are we gonna do now?!" Anthony bellowed.

I grunt, "Wait for it..."

BOOM!

"AAAAARRRGGHHH!" The goon screamed in terror. We let go and stepped backwards, the door flew open with the goon screaming like a little girl, his black uniform stained by his own excrement, and his face covered in it.

"My eyes!" He shrieked, trying to rub it off of his face; he walked outside, arms both raised, feeling his way out, "I can't see!"

Billy placed his two fingers and thumb on the goon's neck and squeezed it, applying pressure, "Go to sleep, go to sleep," he sang in a lullaby; the guard's knees buckled, he knelt on the floor then fell face first, unconscious.

"Whoa, where did you learn how to do that?" I asked, I literally could not believe what he done, this boy's got skillz.

"I've been watching a lot of Martial arts videos." The boy smiled.

"One guard down, a lot more to go." I said, "C'mon." I walked to the door, only to notice that Anthony wasn't following us, he was crouched near the unconscious guard with his phone out, taking selfies.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked.

"Duh, I'm taking a selfie." Anthony glanced at me then back at his phone, making wacky expressions every after camera shutter, "Hashtag AfterSwimmingInPoop!" He stood up then went to the other side, took an overhead selfie, including me and Billy in the photo, "Hashtag BeatUpThisGuy! Hashtag IanPissedOff!" I never smiled in his picture.

"Let's just go, please?" I pulled his shirt and tugged him outside the restroom, "Hey guys, you can come out now." I called the others, who rose from their hiding places.

"Uh, can anyone help me?" George Washington said, "I'm stuck, damn ballerina tutu." He was stuck waist down inside the narrow trash bin.

"Not again." I sighed, "Good thing this parking lot is not sloped."

"What is it with you and tight spaces?" Anthony rolled his eyes.

"I like it tight, if you know what I mean." The president winked. We helped him get off by slicing the can open.

Our group snuck into the stairs, silently making our way up. It only gone up one level, there were no more stairs to go up. I creaked the door open a little bit, peeking through the little slit that I created, a familiar sight, the main lobby.

"We have reached the main lobby, mom." I radioed in.

_"The three guards are scattered around, one is near the main entrance, one is in the mini store, and the last one is in the balcony of the second floor."_ My mom said.

_"Hey watch out, there are three guards and a dog in there. You better deal with the dog first._" Charlie advised through our earpiece.

"How?"

"We need some kind of diversion for the dog." Link joined in our conversation.

"Who?" Billy asked.

There was a slight pause.

_"Ah screw all of you, I'll do it!"_ Charlie complained, _"__I'll distract the dog while you deal with the guards."_

I laid out the plan for my group, "Connor, you need to take out that guy standing on the balcony, he's their eye in the sky, if he catches us, it's game over."

"How?" The assassin asked.

"YOU SHOOT THE MOFO IN THE THROAT WITH YOUR BOW." I said.

"That's my thing!" He jumped in excitement, pulling his bow and arrow from his back.

"Once you hear the dog chase Charlie, we move in, Connor shoots the guy up top, Link deals with the one near the door, George Washington knocks out the last guy in Mini Store."

"_Okay here I go._" Charlie mumbled. Then the sounds of a dog barking filled the lobby, accompanied by stubby footsteps, _"Go!" _

We opened the door tiptoeing out; in front of us was the fountain, to our left was the entrance, and to our right was the mini store. Connor goes up front, assumes his position and shoots an arrow straight at the guy standing on the second floor balcony, hitting the neck. Link turns left and charges at the guy near the glass door with his Triforce shield, shoving the guy down on the ground, the elf delivered a powerful punch on his face, knocking him out cold. George Washington held his pistol by the barrel then smacks the handle across the third guard's face.

Running across the huge lobby, we climbed up the huge stairs, up to the second floor where a large glass divider separated the cafeteria from the main hallway, encasing it. Since it was night time, we had the darkness at our side.

_"Be careful, there's seven of them on this floor._" My mom said. The stairs leading to the next floor was located on the other side of the cafeteria.

"Hide in the shadows, don't let them see you." I whispered even softly, almost inaudible, to the others, as the silence of the place was ringing through my ears.

Suddenly Billy started whimpering, "Hmmph!"

"Billy, quiet!" Anthony shushed, but the boy continued to twitch. A lump under his shirt moved around.

"Something's crawling up my shirt!" He squeaked, trying to reach the constantly moving lump.

Then at the collar of his shirt, Charlie the drunk guinea pig popped out, "Oi poofs! Miss me?"

"Charlie." Anthony sighed, "Where's the dog?"

"Don't worry about Sparky, I took care of him." He brushed it off.

"What did you do?" He might've hurt the poor thing.

"Nothing, the dog was stupid enough to hit his head on the counter." The British guinea pig said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"A bit." He smirked.

I went first, crouching down and silently treading beside the glass wall, quickly hiding behind some benches whenever I encountered some guys that were scouting the area. We managed to reach the stairs undetected, no one was caught or killed. We continued to climb up the stairs, finally reaching the fifth floor. I peeked through the little window on the door then sank down.

"What is it?" Connor asked.

"There's even more of them." I trembled, the feeling of anxiety took over, we can't just burst in there.

Then Link cuts in, "Psst, remember the bomb the old man gave me?" The elf brought out a large black bomb from his inventory, already lit and the fuse burning out; it started blinking red.

"Shit!" I yelled then snatched the bomb from his grasp. I threw it out the door sending it rolling in the middle of the goons.

But there was no explosion.

"What the?" I was puzzled, a hissing noise came from inside the place.

"It was a smoke bomb." Link smiled.

The sound of coughing and choking was heard from the guards, then followed by bodies falling on the floor.

"They're done for." I called the others.

Anthony led us along a hallway with a huge brown double doors at the end of it, the studio doors.

"They're in here." Sgt. Anous said.

"Stand back." Connor said, we moved to one side. The assassin stepped backwards, cracking his knuckles and his neck; he sprinted towards the door and jumped into the air, putting one foot up front. He crashed onto the door, only to fail miserably in breaking it; he bounced back and fell on the ground, groaning in pain.

The whole group snickered.

"Idiot, you could've just removed the locks." Sgt. Anous reached for the top and bottom locks of the double door, unhooked it then pushed it inwards, revealing the other captive Smosh guys.

"Ian? Anthony?" Mari stepped up from the other prisoners.

"Mari!" We ran at her and she wrapped her arms around us, she was sobbing.

"Oh my God, I'm so happy to see you." She was crying tears of joy.

"Hey, don't cry." Anthony patted her back, "We're here now."

"Thank you!" She gave us a kiss on our cheeks. No other words could describe what she was feeling right now.

Behind Mari was a skinny man with short brown hair and big eyes, "Sohinki!" I chuckled, he joined in on the group hug. The others rejoiced that they were now reunited.

I broke from the hug and checked out the other captives, there was _Boxman_, a guy who have kept his face hidden inside a box all this years, smiling at me in which I smiled back. _Cletus_ and _the Neighbor_ who were actually getting along well whenever Benny Jean is not around. _The_ _Metrosexual Hipster_, wearing his long red scarf around his neck, over his blue shirt, complete with a red beret on his head, playing on his Pokédex. And there _Brittni_ stood, her straight ginger hair parted to one side, her cute and pudgy cheeks, and those striking brown eyes of hers. I ran towards her, and she did the same, she was smiling, happy to see us come to their aid.

"Ian!" She outstretched her arms. Behind her was another captive, a person with flowing golden hair, beautiful build and always awesome pose in his cardboard figure... Fabio.

I dodged Brittni's open arms and ran at the cardboard cutout, I flew my arms around him, "Oh Fabio, I missed you!"

"I want to sex you up" the voice recording said.

"WHAT THE F-" Brittni bellowed, distracting me from my moment with Fabio.

"Oh sorry, hey Brit." I let go of Fabio then hugged Brittni tight; she hugged back, tighter.

"Thank you, I though we we're gonna die here." She placed her head on my chest, I placed my head on top of hers, feeling her hair brush against my chin was tingly. She rose up again and gave me a soft peck on my cheek, It was warm and comforting, and this was the first time she did that.

"Thank you." She repeated.

"No problem." I smiled, taking a deep breath.

"Hey, guys?" Billy spoke up, "-has anyone seen Link?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I had to squeeze in that poop explosion somewhere!**

**And almost there till we meet the "The Boss" it took a little longer, eh? **

**Longer that 'Smosh Through Time'**

**I guess I broke my promise, I was supposed to reveal it early in the story but it's better to keep it that way, to increase suspense, I think?**

**But it'll be epic af **

**Any guesses? :) **

**-Migz**


	13. Strings Attached

**Ian Hecox(POV) **

Reunited...almost, only half of the abducted people were inside the room; and now we're one member short of our extraction team, Link, was nowhere to be found.  
>"Link! Come in!" I called for him in my headset, "Link!" There was no answer.<br>"Link!" I repeated. Still no answer.

_"Link left the moment you guys went in the room."_ My mom radioed in,_ "I saw him go upstairs."_  
>I have no choice, "Anthony, lead the others back to the van, if anything goes wrong, protect them at all costs." I said, "I'll find Link."<br>"What about you?" Brittni asked, her eyes were full of worry.  
>"I'll be fine, you need to get out of here now." I gently touched her cheek, staring into her eyes, "I'll be fine."<br>She gave me a hug, "Just be careful."  
>"I could come with you." Billy cut in.<br>"No Billy, they need you more than I do." I smiled.  
>"You sure you don't need company?" Billy added.<br>"I'll be alright, just lead them out, we'll catch up later." I gathered up the captives, "Go." I motioned them to leave, they initially refused, "I can do this."

Anthony, with much hesitation, decided to take charge, he walked to the double doors, pushing it outside a little for him to take a peek. He raised one hand, signaling them to wait for a moment as he slowly slipped his entire body outside the room, checking if the coast is clear.

A few minutes later, he yanked the doors open, "Let's go. Connor, lead the way back." He said. The assassin drew out his tomahawk and hidden blade, then took the lead. Billy brought out the hilt of his lightsaber and detracted the blade, illuminating the hallway in purple hue, following the others. They went around the corner back to the stairs, but Anthony stayed behind.  
>"You should be leading them." I said.<br>Anthony gave me an unexpected hug, "Oookay, this is unbelievably gay." I laughed, still in the embrace.  
>"Look after yourself." He let go and shook my shoulders.<br>"Yeah, I will." I grinned. Anthony pulled out his green lightsaber and followed Billy and the rest, going around the corner.

_Here I go..._

I took a deep breath, then walked along the hallway and turned left, opposite where Billy and the others went.  
>"Link, where are you?" I spoke to the headset, "Mom? Any sign of Link now?" I asked my mom.<br>_"No, I have no coverage of the upper floors."_ She said.

I went up another floor and found myself along a different hallway with a huge glass window to my left, light coming from inside it. I went past the door beside the big glass pane, crouched down and walked under it.  
>"The others have escaped?!" A voice came from inside the room, stopping me in my tracks, the voice was squeaky and raspy, it sounded familiar, "Find them." He ordered.<br>"Yes sir." Another voice replied, followed by footsteps walking towards the door behind me. I scampered behind a potted plant as the door creaked open. The same goon wearing shades and blonde hair that led the surprise attack in our first hiding place walked out; he went away from where I was hiding then disappeared into the hallway.

I peeked inside the room, which was brightly lit, the walls were painted in faded white; inside it were a few equipments, but these things weren't the usual ones I'd find in a record company: there were ovens, pans and bakery apparatuses. At the center of the room was a huge mixing bowl, with the hooded man from the video, watching over it alone. On his hand was the power glove, the grey rubber glove and its nintendo buttons.

I took the opportunity, I burst inside, kicking the door, startling him, "HEY YOU!" I prepared my lightsaber, anger surging through my veins, "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT FROM US?!" I asked, yelling at the man. My eye twitched, prepared to strike at any given moment, holding the glowing blade above my head.

The man's hands slowly made its way on the sides of his hood, grasping its fabric and pulling it down, revealing his true identity... _Stevie?!_

I gulped, I was about to say something, then all of a sudden, Stevie pointed at something behind me. I quickly turned around, only for a frying pan to come clashing into my face, I shrieked in pain, worse than being slapped by my girlfriend... If I had one. I fell on the ground, temporarily blinded as my vision swirled, seeing stars. I clutched my bruised face and felt blood dripping from my nose and my cracked lip.  
><em>"Ian, Ian? Are you alright?!"<em> My mom called out.  
><em>"Ian? Something wrong, buddy?"<em> Anthony also heard my agonized scream. Before I could reply, the unknown attacker snatched the earpiece from me and kicked me down on the ground in full force.  
>"I'm alright mom, Anthony, I just had a run in with Stevie, I thought he was the bad guy, so I accidentally hit him with a frying pan." The figure chuckled. Surprisingly, the man's voice sounded exactly like me, and was good enough to convince my mom.<br>_"Have you found Link yet?"_ My mom asked, I was still dazed but I overheard the conversation.  
>"Not yet, I'll give you an update once I do." He said, turning off the headset afterwards and putting it inside his pocket.<br>"Wha-" I choked on words.  
>"Hey bro, we've been expecting you." He said. The two figures surrounded me while I lay spread eagled on the ground, still disoriented from the blow. I blinked then squinted my eyes, I was able to make out the face of the second guy: brown wavy hair, a black cap over it, crooked nose, blue eyes, light stubble; wearing a black jacket over a black tank top, complete with black shorts.<p>

_Not again..._

"A-Adrian?!" I weakly exclaimed, seeing his familiar face gave me goosebumps.  
>He smiled, "Miss me?" Then kicked the lightsaber from my hand.<br>I rose up, supporting my body with my elbows, "I-it was you?! But Anthony wiped your memory." I said, rubbing my aching head.  
>He put a foot on my chest and pushed me back on the floor, "Yeah, he did, but thanks to you, I regained it." He said. I remembered a while back that Evil Ian teleported back to the past before disguising himself as Billy.<br>"Why?!" I said. _He just won't give up, will he?_  
>"Ruining Smosh is not really my main agenda right now," He leaned on his knee that was on my chest, putting pressure on my abdomen, "-it's about power, owning Alloy Digital, but you and that idiot Anthony may be a threat, I took extra measures." His weighted foot squeezed my breath out of my nose.<p>

Adrian took his foot off then snapped his fingers; two different sets of hands pulled me to my feet, I got a chance to look at them, one had short curly hair, wearing a pair of glasses, the other had bright yellow hair and big round eyes: _Joven and Lasecorn._  
>"What the-? Joven?! Dave?! Let me go!" I struggled as their nails dug into my shirt, getting a good grip. Their faces were blank and expressionless, irises were not their usual brown, but <em>fiery red<em>. I continued to struggle but the two lifted me off my feet and held me up in the air.

Then two more guys walked in front of me, the short guy was wearing a red, blue and white checkered button up long sleeve shirt, faded blue jeans and a red cap, holding a plastic pink lawn flamingo and the taller guy had spiky hair under his Pokemon cap: _Benny Jean and Ash._

They also have the same red eyes and blank expressions, all four of them forced me on a rusty old wheelchair, tying my feet on the footrest and then my hands on the armrest with a length of rope.

"You like my new henchmen?" Adrian boasted, "They'll listen to everything I'll say, like this: Lasercorn, kick Joven in the his privates."

Lasercorn did as he instructed, he kicked Joven in the crotch; I looked away for a while, I think I felt that too. The poor bespectacled man rolled on the floor in pain, but soon stood up like nothing happened.

My brother cackled, "Like puppets, _Strings Attached_."

"I'm gonna show you something, you'll probably like it." Adrian ordered Ash to push the wheelchair, following his boss. I tried shaking myself free from the binds, it was bound really tight that my skin felt the coldness of the metal armrest.

We stopped in front of a huge oven; Adrian turned around and stared at me, smiling so big that it makes me uncomfortable.  
>"Why do all of this?" I ranted, keeping my firm and unafraid face.<br>"Reasons. Lots of them, nevermind that, feast your eyes on this!" He pressed a button and the oven doors opened, a giant _pink frosted sprinkled donut_ was at the center, as big as a human being.  
>"What's that gonna do?" I scoffed, insulting him.<br>"You'll see." My evil twin said, throwing a rock at the huge pastry.

The rock hit the side of donut, bouncing off of it.

It started moving, various lumps randomly appeared everywhere on its surface, as if something inside it was desparate to break free. A foot made out of bread bursts out of its side then another foot, followed by a pair of arms; the donut slowly stood up, until it has planted both of its feet on the ground.

A great big pair of yellow eyes opened on the pink frosting, making a menacing stare, and a lipless mouth emerged, dripping pink frosting as it took its first gasp of air.

I was scared shitless, it was _Food Battle The Game's Donut_ in the flesh.

"No." That was all I could say as I watched in horror.  
>"We have more of them." Adrian gloated, "Unlike those meat puppets, the donuts won't listen to me or anyone else, they only take orders from one person, and that my dear brother, is <em>YOU<em>."  
>"M-me?!" I blurted out, "But that's only in the game."<br>"Oh believe me, they will listen to you." He pushed me away from the newly born donut. Stevie used a long stick to poke the donut into a room filled with the others.  
>"What's the donut army for?"<br>"I knew you will lead the rebellion against me, so I made an army just in case you'd get this far, I was supposed to keep the prisoners in captivity forever but seeing you were making progress, I did the necessary." He explained.  
>I struggled from my restraints, "We will beat you." I kept a straight face.<br>"How will they defeat me, when my army will be led by you?" He grinned that made me feel uncomfortable.

I was speechless.

"Pretty neat huh? _Friends fighting against each other,_ what's a more beautiful way to end Smosh than this?" He laughed. I opened my mouth to reply but Adrian shushed me, "I know what you're going to say, 'Adrian you bastard, I won't do it,' blah blah blah, I have another trick up my sleeve." He pushed the wheelchair inside a room, in the center of it, was a metal box with a huge tube connected to a helmet.  
>"Remember the <em>brain switcher<em> from your _Food Battle_?" He asked, "Stevie helped me turned it into a brainwashing device." Adrian grabbed the helmet and placed it on my head, wrapping a belt around my chin, "Turn it on, my partner."  
>Stevie's small nose scrunched, he smiled then pulled down a huge lever on the wall; the machine started making noises, warming up the whole system.<br>"You might wanna bite on something, The results will be _shocking_... Literally." Adrian took a step backwards then left the room with Stevie.

I started struggling even more as the sounds grew louder, shaking my hands from the arm rest, but the binds were too strong and firm. I desperately tried shaking the helmet off, it won't budge one bit.  
>"LET ME GO! ADRIAAAN!" I bellowed loud enough to scratch my throat.<p>

The sounds grew even louder... _It's ready._

"NOOOOOOOO!"

After a loud ping, the machine sent powerful surges of electricity through my whole body, I shook violently on the wheelchair as the current traveled; the pain was way worse than anything else that I've endured, every inch of my being was electrocuted. I tried resisting it, but it was too powerful.

One by one, the memories of Smosh and my friends vanished into oblivion...

I closed my eyes, the pain grew even worse; I don't know what to do, except to succumb to it.

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"


	14. The Great Escape

**Hey guys, I reedited some parts in the previous chapter (Strings Attached), so you may wanna reread that before this one. To be honest with you guys, I write the chapters within the day of uploading, I'm an impatient guy. Yeah, I wrote this chapter Sunday, exactly the day I promised. HAHAHA**

**I dunno why but ideas come to my mind when I am writing on the spot... BUT the ending is already planned out, and it will be epic as f- and the epilogue might blow your mind.**

**-Migz**

* * *

><p><strong>Anthony Padilla(POV)<strong>

We descended down the flight of stairs, with Connor and George taking the lead, while Billy, Sgt. Anous and I following behind, protecting the unarmed guys. Everything was falling into place, but I can't help thinking that I shouldn't have let Ian go in alone, it feels like something's not right.  
>"Billy, I'm gonna have to go back for Ian." I said, also alerting the others.<br>"Okay, just be careful." He replied.  
>"Yeah, you too." I stopped at a landing and watched them continue going downstairs, I turned around and ran back up, skipping a few steps, making huge leaps. A while later, I was back on the floor where the unconscious guards were, they were still lying on the floor exactly the same way we left them.<br>_"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT FROM US?!_" Ian's voice came from my earpiece, "_AAAAAARRGGHHH_!" He suddenly screamed, ringing through my ear.  
><em>"Ian, Ian? Are you alright?!"<em> Ian's mom spoke up.  
><em>"<em>Ian? Something wrong, buddy?_"_ I said, I grew anxious the moment I heard his blood-curling scream. _Something's not right_.

There was no reply.

"_I'm alright mom, Anthony, I just had a run in with Stevie, I thought he was the bad guy, so I accidentally hit him with a frying pan_." He finally replied, making me sigh in relief.  
><em>"Have you found Link yet?"<em> Mrs. Hecox asked.  
><em>"Not yet, I'll give you an update once I do."<em> He said.  
>"I'm coming back, Ian." I said, but he never replied. I proceeded walking along the hallway. I took the first door to my left, gently pushing the door open with my shoulder; nothing but darkness inside. I reached for the switch and flicked it, it was a small storage room of props from the company's many projects, mostly our crazy video game parodies and episodes, from toy guns to prop replica of the Dalek, which Ian called a '<em>Thirty year old dildo<em>'. I shut the door and checked the other rooms, still no sign of either Link or Ian.  
>"Link! Where are you?" I asked again.<p>

The quietness of the place was interrupted by a faint grunting, it came from the hallway to the right. I followed the sound to its source and ended up in front of the lounge, where Me and the Smosh gang would hang out when the filming had wrapped. I pressed my ear against the door, the grunts came from inside.

I creaked the door open; the lights were on, everything was still orderly, the two couches were still where it should be, the TV was still on the wall. I pushed the door all the way, in front of me was the kitchen with Link standing there with his back turned; both of his hands were in front of him and was shaking vigorously, grunting as he was doing it. On the kitchen table was a small framed picture of Princess Zelda.  
>I covered my eyes, "Oh God, dude! Really?" I was disgusted.<p>

Link turned around to face me, he was shaking a glass vial, "What?" He asked in confusion.  
>"Ohh," I shrunk, "I thought you were-" Link and I stared at each other awkwardly for at least five minutes before he spoke up again.<br>"I was making a health potion." He said, but the liquid was blue.  
>"I thought health potions were red? and why do you have a picture of Zelda?" I pointed to the counter. The elf blushed profusely, slowly slipping the potion in his pocket, smiling meekly; behind him was a half-empty medicine bottle of blue pills.<br>I snickered, "Your secret's safe with me."  
>"That bottle isn't mine!" Link denied.<br>"Sure it isn't." I gave him a wink, "Let's just go."  
>"Good idea, and let's keep this between us, okay?" Link pleaded.<br>"Whatever you say." I chuckled, "I'm gonna tweet about this." I pulled out my big-ass phone.  
>"What?! NO!" Link snatched my phone from my grasp, stretching his left hand away from me then shoving my face away with his right. I reached both my hands for the phone.<br>"I'm kidding!" I gave up, "Now give me my phone back."  
>"Promise?" The elf asked.<br>I sighed, "I promise." He let go of my face and returned my phone, "Thanks."  
>"Where's Ian?" Link asked.<br>"He went back to look for you, and now that I've found you, we should look for him." I said, "Let's go check upstairs."  
>"Great idea."<br>"Wait, why aren't you responding when we were calling for you?" I asked.  
>"What are you talking about? I'm wearing my headset." Link reached for his ear; his face became worried, "I lost mine!" He said.<br>"Where?"  
><em>"Where?"<em> I heard my voice echoing from the elf's pocket, "Can you check your pockets?" I asked. Link reached for his pocket and brought out his vial of blue liquid.  
>"This is the only thing in my pocket." He showed it to me.<br>I raised an eyebrow, "Really?"  
><em>"Really?"<em> It came from inside the bottle.  
>"It's swimming inside." I said, my voice was heard again.<br>The elf fished the earpiece out of the vial and put it back in his ear. He smirked, "I thought it was a pill that won't dissolve."  
>"So those WERE pills!" I laughed.<p>

* * *

><p>We walked back to the stairs and went up another floor, the same exact place welcomed us, only this time, there were no guards on the floor, and it was dark, the lights were dim.<p>

"Ian, where are you? I found Link." I radioed in, "We went up a floor."  
><em>"I'm in the first room in the hallway to your left."<em> Ian replied.

We turned left and went around the corner, walking towards the first door to my left. I opened the door and switched on the lights.  
>"What the hell are those?" Link yelped, in front of us were three giant Pink Frosted Sprinkled donuts, stacked on top of each other.<br>"Those are giant donuts." I said, taking a step further and poked it with my lightsaber, "I think it's harmless."

Then a loud yelp came from the donut, making us jump. The donut on top started growing limbs; it stood up and big yellow eyes and a mouth sprouted from its frosted toppings. We stared in horror as the other two also did the same.

Oh shit.

"Anthony, we sh-should go." Link pulled my shirt.  
>"I guess we should." We ran back to the door. I reached for the door and pulled it, I managed to pull the knob...just the knob, "Shit! We're trapped."<br>The donuts roared as the slowly stepped towards us. I took a step backwards and swung my sword vertically at the door, burning through it. I kicked it open and went inside, with Link in tow.

More roars came from the end of the hall, from the place we came from.

"We'll find another way." I took a glance behind me as we ran, another donut was chasing us, growling like a zombie. We were now sprinting on the slippery floor, away from the chasing donuts.  
>"The elevator!" I yelled. The elevator doors suddenly opened, with a huge <em>Maple Bar Donut<em> waiting inside, glowing yellow eyes on its maple coating. He caught sight of us and began to topple over, his deadly body slam, "Shit!" I turned right and narrowly escaped the falling monster. The donut fell on the door with a loud thud, shaking the whole level.  
>"AAAAARGH!" Link screamed. I stopped running, my shoes making a loud screech, I looked back, Link was on the floor, his left foot was caught under the large donut. I ran back and sliced the part of the donut where Link's foot was caught with my lightsaber. I helped him get up and placed his arm around my shoulder, "My foot." He whimpered, the elf limped with me assisting him.<p>

We went around a corner only to find more donuts coming at us, cornering us, walking nearer and menacingly staring at us. Large numbers of Pink donuts, Jelly donuts and Bar donuts crowded the place.  
>"What are we gonna do?" Link asked.<br>"You got a belt?" I asked.  
>"Why would you need a belt?" He was confused, but he gave me a belt.<br>"Just trust me on this, turn your back." I turned my back at him and wrapped the belt on my waist, giving Link the other end, "Wrap this around." I said, he did as he was told. My heart raced; I twirled my lightsaber, "Now, weapons out and scream like a bitch."  
>"YAAAAAHHH!" I charged at the donuts and began slicing away, with Link strapped to my back, skillfully defending my backside while I dealt with the enemies up front. A large bar donut started tipping over at us, falling like a log, I swung my sword upwards, cutting the pastry at the center, splitting into two halves and avoiding us as it fell.<p>

Two jelly donuts stood in our way, running at us, "Link, swords out!" I turned to my side and held out my saber horizontally; the elf did the same. We ran sidewards and ducked while the donuts tried to reach for us, our swords cut through the legs of the enemies, spraying us with red jelly filling.

I ran again, with the weight of the elf being stuck on my back being the least of my concerns, we managed to beat the donuts and go back down the stairs.  
>"Guys! They know we hit the A.D.!" I said.<br>"_Yeah, noticed_." Billy replied, I heard him let out a battle cry.

**Connor Kenway(POV)**  
>"We're almost there!" I said, motioning for the group. We made it back down the second floor of the building, the cafeteria level, with no run-ins with goons.<br>"_Watch out, Connor there're donuts waiting for you in the lobby_!" Ian's mom said, I slipped under the railings as jelly filling flew over my head, I peeked and on the lobby were a huge group of various donuts waiting for us, a sight that made my stomach growl. The others also ducked down, dodging the flying pieces of pastry.

"What are we gonna do?" Boxman cowered.  
>"Stay here and I'm gonna take out those Jelly donuts, then we attack." I said to them.<br>"Way ahead of ya!" Billy stood up and put a blindfold over his eyes, turning on his lightsaber.  
>"Billy, what are you-?!" I shouted.<br>Billy stood on the railing and slid down the stairs, fending off the flying jelly with his sword, "Weeeee! This is fun!" He jumped off and landed on the floor, beating the first row of jelly donuts.  
>"Unbelievable." I led George Washington and Sgt. Anous down and fought with the boy. Billy was able to deal with a huge number of pastries with his blindfold on, stunningly knowing where to hit and when to block off the attacks, and by the looks of it, he's enjoying these lightsaber battles. <em>This boy never fails to surprise me.<em>

I drew out my tomahawk and chopped a maple bar donut's foot off, sending it collapsing on top of smaller donut holes, squishing them like ants. I then proceeded charging towards a group pink frosted foes, stabbing them with my hidden blade and hitting the other with my tomahawk. But then a donut got a grip on my foot and held me upside down, making me drop my weapons.

The enemies closed in on me, cracking their knuckles, with the intention of turning me into a punching bag. I struggled, but the grip on my foot was tight. A donut took a step forward and prepared to take a punch. With one last resort, I used my blade and cut off the hand that held me up. I fell on the floor, with the others even more pissed off, my would-be attacker raised his foot over my head.

BANG! A hole bursts through the enemy's forehead.

"I'm sorry, jelly donut." Sgt. Anous said, weeping like a baby. He resumed shooting the others and had set me free. I reacquired my tomahawk and fought the remaining wave of the army.  
>"<em>Guys! They know we hit the A.D.!<em>" Anthony warned from the headset.  
>"Yeah, noticed." Billy replied as he yelled a powerful battle cry, fending off more attackers.<p>

George Washington stood at the center, shooting his dual pistols at the donuts, "I hate to waste donuts, but them wasting us is not an option." He said, followed by loud explosions from his gun.

CLICK! CLICK! He was out of bullets.

He put his gun back to its holster and raised both of his hands above his head, looking down on his porcelain tutu. He took a deep breath, "Here comes _The Ballerina of Death_!" He danced gracefully like a ballerina, with the sharp edges hitting the enemies.  
>"And for my finishing move, here's the '<em>Twirl of Pain!'<em>" He did a handstand then sprang back up to his feet, spinning around in the process, beating the last of the donuts. The president finally stopped twirling and took a graceful bow.

There was an applause coming from the rescued captives, remarking us of our skills.  
>"Whoo! Yeah!" Brittni cheered, pumping her fist in the air.<br>"Let's go, there are more coming in." I saw shadows of goons and donuts approaching us, coming from the second floor. We regrouped at the center of the lobby and went back to the entrance to the basement stairs.  
>I stopped halfway, noticing that we're one person short, "Where's Sgt. Anous?" I turned around and saw him back in the lobby, down on all fours and munching on the dead jelly donut; I ran back to him, he was balling.<br>"I'm sorry, jelly donut! You made me do it!" He cried while he shoved large amounts of powdered sugar-coated donut in his mouth, "Your death won't be in vain, your memory will live on...in my belly!" He wailed, spraying a cloud of sugar.  
>"Dude, it would totally look wrong if that donut was a person." I told him.<br>He ran his hands on the donut, "You were delicious." he then stood up and looked at me, his face was white, even his mustache, whitened by the powder. He followed me back to the group, we went down the stairs and into the basement, locking the door behind us.  
>"Over there!" I told them to run towards the hole on the ground, the others ran.<br>"Can I take off my blindfold-OWW!" Billy ran into a concrete column, smacking his head then falling on the ground. I grabbed his hand and dragged him along the parking lot, his body grinding against the shiny floor.

A loud banging came from the doors, an attempt to break in.

I got everyone in the sewers, then I jumped in myself, "Anthony, there are more donuts coming after us, what about you guys?" I asked.  
>"<em>Seal the entrance, blow it up! we'll find another way!<em>" Anthony replied.  
>"But-"<br>"_Just do it! We'll be alright!_" He said. I looked inside the parking lot, the door flew open with an army of donuts coming out and running towards me, with some guys in black with them. I sank back, grabbed the detonator and ran a safe distance away from the blast zone. Even with much hesitation, _I need to do this_, I pressed the big red button...

BOOM!

The light coming from the place disappeared, followed by chunks of rocks falling on the river of filth.

**Anthony Padildo(POV)**  
>The explosion echoed through the hallway, there's no way we could go back to the way we came in, now that there's lots of goons and donuts trying to get to it, and it has been sealed up.<br>"Ian! Where are you?" I called out.  
><em>"I'm a bit busy here! I got a bunch of donuts coming right at me!"<em> He replied.  
>"We're coming to get you!" I said, walking back up the stairs.<br>"_No, you guys go ahead, I'll handle this, just meet me back in the Smosh house."_ He said.  
>"I'm not leaving here without you!" I said otherwise.<br>"_Link is injured, you need to get help for him fast_."  
>I almost forgot my injured friend strapped on my back, he really needs help, "Just don't show up there in a coffin, alright?" I gave a weak chuckle.<br>He scoffed, "_I won't, I can handle this._"  
>"See you later." My heart sank, leaving my best friend behind was one of the worst things I could imagine, "Be careful."<p>

I went back down the stairs, but stepping with caution since Link was still attached to my back. After a few struggles, we were back in the lobby, walking away from the basement parking entrance as shadows of goons began appearing from behind its frosted glass.  
>"Any ideas?" I asked Link.<br>"Go into the VIP garage." Link motioned for me to go into the garage on the same floor, "We can jack a car." We were able to go into the garage without being caught by the enemies. I closed the door then flicked the switch, illuminating the whole garage.

There was only one car parked inside, parked in the center of the place, with a white sheet draped over it, forming a shape of a sports car, but with a weird lump sticking out of the rear center of its outline. I hurriedly pulled away the sheet and it surprised me: the silver body, metal frame, and a brand on the grills saying:

_DMC_

"The DeLorean!" My heart skipped, what a coincidence. I ran towards the passenger side, unstrapped Link from my back and gently set him inside, squeezing him inside the tight space. I took the driver's seat and looked at the flux capacitor, but it was removed, yet again. "Damn." I punched the seat; I got in and started the engine, looking for the auto pilot switch. I found it on the dashboard and turned it on, only to notice that it won't activate. This is bad. I started to panic, staring down at the three pedals at my feet.  
>"Let me guess...You can't drive manual." The elf said.<br>"No." I sheepishly admitted.  
>"Well, I can't drive, now that my left foot's smushed." He said, "Just push in the clutch and I'll teach you along the way."<p>

The door of the garage blew open, _They found us._

A sudden burst of adrenaline shot within me, I stepped on the clutch with my left foot and shifted to the first gear, I immediately lifted my foot off of it and the car just jolted, followed by the engine dying down. "Do not easily let go of the clutch!" Link scolded.  
>"Sorry!" I tried again, this time, slowly lifting my foot off; we're finally moving, driving on the car park. The engine roared, "Now shift to the second gear!" Link said, I shifted to the second, "THE CLUTCH!" The elf bellowed, I did it and we zoomed faster. It roared again and I went up another gear, going even faster.<br>The donuts ran after us and jumped on the roof of the car, "Just drive! I'll handle this." Link said, rolling down the window and fending off the minions with his sword.

In front of us were a large number of assorted donuts, blocking our exit, "Wanna take a drive thru to Dunkin' Donuts?" I asked.  
>"Nah, I'm good." Link replied, slouching down his seat. I smiled and shifted to the fifth gear, going at its fastest speed and flattening the hoard of food, spraying gooey jelly blood on our windshield. Link lit up a bomb then threw it at the metal doors.<p>

BOOM! The explosion created a large hole on the doors, setting off the alarm of the entire building. We drove through it and were now back on the road, driving away from the company.  
>"YEAH!" Link cheered, I cheered as well.<br>"ManSpider, where are you now?" I radioed in.  
>"<em>We have just collected the others, how about you?<em>" He replied.  
>"We just got out. Ian? How about you?" I checked on my best friend.<br>"_I'm out too, lets rendezvous at the Smosh house_." Ian said.  
>"Alright, copy that." I said, "I can't believe I just learned how to drive a manual." I gave the widest smile, "Thanks, Link."<br>Link smirked, "No problem, now about that Dunkin' Donut drive thru..."

* * *

><p><strong>Now this was a long chapter! LOL<strong>

**We're getting closer to the epic battle!**

**-Migz**


	15. Friend or Foe

**I was supposed to update on Thursday, but I found it hard to describe a certain scene. I hope you understand it? xDD**

**Don't hate me for doing that thing in the middle, or the other thing after that. lol**

**It had to be done, those two things.**

**-Migz**

* * *

><p><strong>Anthony Padilla(POV)<strong>

We may have escaped but we only managed to save a few of the guys, with none of them having a clue at where the others were taken. We had no choice but to leave them behind. And to make matters worse, that 'The Empire' knew that we had just infiltrated their building, creating an army of mutant donuts to stop our progress...

Our troubles are far from over.

I drove on, keeping my eyes on the road while thinking those things, while also learning to drive a stick shift. I could get used to this.

"Link, what time is it?" I glanced at my passenger who had his face buried in a one dozen box of donuts. _We took a drive thru, okay? We're damn hungry._

The elf looked at his watch, "It's 4 in the morning." He said with his mouth full. He then brought the carton near me, "You want some?"

"Yeah." My hands went inside the box, digging for a donut. I took one, a big chocolate coated donut, I brought it closer to take a bite, but then I noticed it had a bite mark. I returned it to look for another one, but every donut had a bite on them, "Dude, did you take a bite out of all of them?" I asked.

"I was just testing them in case it was poisoned." Link smiled.

"Riiiight." I sighed, settling for a partially eaten maple bar donut, savoring every bit of it.

I noticed his broken foot, it was limp and throbbing, "How's your foot?" I asked.

He also looked at it, "I'll be fine; I made a potion, remember?" He brought out the small vial of blue liquid, popping the cork off then drinking half of it.

"Wait, that's made out of pills, right?" I asked.

"Don't worry, these are same, I made it from-HHUURRRGGLLLLL!" He shook violently.

"What?" I looked at him, he had his hands on his neck, trembling on his seat, "Link?!" I reached one hand to shake him back. "LINK!" I bellowed, stopping the car by the sidewalk, leaning over to the passenger side, "What's happening to you?!" I shook his shoulders, he was having a seizure.

Link then stopped shaking, his blue eyes slowly closed. He slumped backwards on the seat. Motionless.

"Link!" I slapped him again and again, "Don't die on me now!" I kept shaking him.

"_Anthony, what's happening?_" Ian's mom heard our commotion.

"It's Link! He's unresponsive!" I panicked, fumbling the headset in my ear.

"_What did he do?_" She asked.

"I-I dunno, he drank a potion." I slapped the elf again.

"_Try and revive him_." I heard the others gasp.

"How?" It felt like my mind will explode in any minute, I was having a panic attack.

"_CPR!"_

I froze.

"_Anthony_!" Ian's mom snapped me back to reality, "_You have to do CPR!"_

I closed my right fist, placed it on Link's chest then putting my left over, "One! Two! Three!" In every count I pressed down on his abdomen, forcing the air out of him.

"_He needs air!_" She said.

"You mean mouth to mouth?!" I stuttered.

"_No, nipple to nipple OF COURSE MOUTH TO MOUTH, DUMBASS!_" She yelled.

I did not reply, I definitely don't wanna put my mouth over his.

"_Anthony, do it!"_

"I-I don't know." I stuttered.

"_Do it or he dies!"_ She threatened.

"I c-can't."

"_Do it or I'll leak pictures of you in your mom's dress!"_ Damn, she knows how to push my buttons.

My shaking hands made its way to the unconscious elf's mouth, pressing his nose then opening his lips. _I can't believe I'm doing this._

"_Do it!_" Mrs. Hecox said.

"Don't rush me!" The moment his mouth opened, the smell went up to my nose. "Oh God, it smells like a skunk's butthole!" I complained, fanning the stench away. I'm gonna regret this.

"I hear those _fanfictions_ coming." I clipped my nose with one hand while the other held Link's mouth open.

I drew closer, taking a deep breath, bringing my face closer to his, regretting every single moment of it. "Please wake up." I mumbled. Our mouths were mere inches away from touching._ Just imagine you're kissing a really hot girl, Anthony._

I drew even closer, feeling my breath brush against his face.

Suddenly, Link's eyes shot open.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" He screamed, flailing his hands then pushing me away.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I screamed, we did a duet of yells.

"Did you just kiss me?!" Link wiped his lips, rubbing his tongue against his sleeve.

"Fuck no, I was giving you CPR!" I was disgusted.

"Why?!" He flinched, still wiping his tongue.

"You were having a seizure!" I shook my head, "-you drank that potion you made!" I explained, trying to brush away the awkwardness.

"Look!" Link brought his foot up, "It miraculously healed!" He wiggled his left foot which was now back to its original form.

"Whoa." I said.

"So it worked!" He cheered, "The only problem is that it has a side effect."

"Besides you almost dying?" I sighed.

"Y-yeah." Link took off his green pointy hat then placed it over his crotch, "S-something like that, heh." He scoffed.

"Oh dude! Gross." I went back to my own seat.

"_Is Link alright?"_ Mrs. Hecox asked.

"Yeah, but now it looks like Link's having an awkward boner."

"_Cooool!"_ Billy cut in.

"_I gotta get me one of those."_ Charlie's raspy British voice spoke.

* * *

><p>I continued driving, seeing the sun slowly rising from the east, illuminating the horizon in an orange hue, mixing with the dark blue night skyline. The morning calm covered the place with a thin layer of mist. The tall buildings soon turned into a group of houses, I made a left turn that eventually led us on a long road with houses on each side; middle class type of houses and a familiar street sign... <em>Olympiad Way<em>.

"Ian, we're nearly there." I said to the headset.

"_The others?" _Ian asked.

"_Almost there_." Ian's mom replied.

I parked the car just outside the house, turning off the engine then stepping out. I stared at the house, noticing every detail; it was still in good condition like the last time we left it about two days ago, right before Link rescued us from the company's henchmen. Seeing it again brought a tear to my eye, I reminisced the times when Ian and I would write, shoot and edit videos... This isn't just a house, this is _home_.

The blue van parked a while later, with Connor and the others getting out of it.

"Everyone here?" I asked, looking at everyone. The gang's all here and the guys we rescued, everyone except for Ian.

"That was crazy back there!" Billy said, his propeller hat spinning.

"More violent than the wars I've fought." George Washington remarked, fixing his fake hair then loading his gun.

"Where's Ian?" Matt Sohinki asked.

"He's inside the house." I said.

I stopped walking on the lawn, also stopping the others from proceeding. A random question came into my head: _why in the Smosh house?_

"Ian, I'm just wondering, why should we meet there?" I asked, "Shouldn't we meet in a place that's hidden like an alleyway or something?"

"_C'mon, dude."_ Ian said, "_I'm already in here, bored outta my wits_."

"I don't know." I replied, "You do remember that we were almost abducted here right? We could be walking into a trap."

"_Don't you trust me? I'm your best friend_."

"I-I do." But something in my gut tells me that something's up, I mean, we were almost caught there in the first place.

I really have a bad feeling about this.

"_Are you still there?"_ Ian said, his voice turned a little deeper, making Link and I exchange looks. "_Anthony? Are you still there?_" He repeated.

I began to doubt him, "Is it really you, Ian?" I asked.

_"Of course it's me, dumbass."_ His voice lowered.

"You don't sound like the Ian I know."

_"What the hell are you talking about?"_ His voice began to differ from the Ian I always hear, _"I'm the real deal Ian, bro."_

_Bro_...

'_Bro_' is '_brother_' for short...

_Pewdiepie_ uses '_bro_' for his fans...

Called the '_bro army_'...

_Alloy Digital_ is forming an _army_...

Our _enemy_ is _Alloy Digital_...

Which could only mean one thing...

OH. MY. BIEBER.

"YOU'RE NOT IAN!" I shouted, alerting the others.

"_Dammit! And I could've gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you meddling kids!" _Decoy Ian said.

"Kids?" Link asked, "There are no kids here."

"_Forget it, bro, I just ripped that off from Scooby Doo, and one of your Smosh episodes._" He replied, "_Oh well, it was a trap, douche nozzles_." His voice turned sinister, "-_and since you've figured it out, check this out."_

A brilliant flash of light came from inside the Smosh house; then in a blink of an eye, the house was obliterated by the powerful explosion, catapulting us into the air. It felt like time slowed down as I watched the house, the house that we've lived in for many years; where we created memorable moments, turn to nothing but debris. Fire engulfed the house, along with a massive black mushroom cloud rising in the sky.

We landed on the asphalt road, with my back landing against the rough surface, ripping a hole in my shirt and scathing my skin. We lay on the road as chunks of wood, concrete and glass flew everywhere.

I could hear nothing but high-pitched ringing.

Still dazed by the explosion, I stood up, with the burning sensation on my back and throbbing on my temples. I brought a hand to my left eyebrow, feeling warm blood seep through the open wound, the same goes for my back. My blurred vision looked around, checking on the others who were also on the ground, coughing and shaking off the dust.

"Is everyone alright?" I said, helping the others up.

"Yeah." Billy stood up, his nose and right ear was bleeding.

I looked for Ian's mom, "Mrs. Hecox!" She lay a few feet from me, face down on the ground. I rushed to her and turned her sideways, the glasses on her face was out of place but otherwise unbroken and a small gash was on her cheek, "Are you alright?" I helped her up.

"I'm fine." She coughed.

The thick layer of smoke cleared, I saw the ruins of the Smosh house: only the concrete foundations remained intact, everything else were on the floor, either darkened or reduced to ash.

Near my foot were the pictures of me and Ian still in their frames but shattered and burned beyond recognition.

_No..._

_No.._

"NOOOOOO!" I cried, falling on my knees, letting the tears flow like river from my eyes.

_Our house..._

A loud cackle came from the headset _"I like to hit where it hurts the most." _The evil man spoke.

"Y-you- motherfucking-"

"_Calm down, Anthony. Trust me, IT AIN'T OVER YET._"

"ANTHONY!" Billy cried, "They're coming!" He pointed out on the road. From the distance, two large black vans were driving towards us.

"To the vans!" I yelled.

In front of us was the van laying on one side, tipped over by the strength of the blast, "Grab the things you need then RUN!" I bellowed. The group scrambled to the van, ripping open the back doors then grabbing their respective weapons. I helped Ian's mom get onto The Neighbor's motorized segway.

"Run!" I yelled again. We sprinted away from the approaching vans bringing us to the wide highway, making a right turn. But blocking the highway were two more black vans, waiting for us.

"Over the fence!" I turned right then jumped over the fence, leading to _Primrose Park_, the place where we shot our Food Battles and outdoor videos; the open soccer field and the familiar playground. "Into the park!" We kept running, it was then that I realized that we were two people short: _The Metrosexual Hipster and Connor._

"Where's Connor?!" I asked, "Connor?!" I radioed.

We reached the open field of the park, running straight and away from the pursuing Pink Frosted Sprinkled Donut mutants; one suddenly came from my right then took a lunge at me. I dodged, turned on my lightsaber then sliced through it, splitting it into two halves.

Out in the center of the park, a man stood: thick figure with a bowl haircut.

"Ian?" I recognized the figure.

"IAN!" Link yelled.

Ian stood there, with a donut sneaking behind him. "WATCH OUT!" I bellowed.

But the donut did not attack him. Instead, it stood beside him like a soldier.

I was surprised. Ian reached a hand over to the giant donut beside him, gently running it through the side of the mutant, petting it.

"Wha-?" I said. Ian drew out the hilt of his lightsaber and turned it on, emitting a long blue glowing rock candy blade, "What are you doing?" I whimpered. I stared into his expressionless face, this is not the Ian I know, he's different, he stood there like a statue, his eyes weren't blue...

...they were _red_.

Everything was quiet, I could feel the cold morning air as it blew against my face, sending goosebumps throughout my body; the trees in the distance swayed in rhythm and the faint sound of cars drove in the distance. We stood in the middle of the field, watching more donuts form behind Ian, from giant bar donuts to small donut holes. Ian looked back at his army of mutants then back at us, his mouth slowly curved into a smile, turning into an evil grin.

A soft rustling of the grass came from behind the large group of donuts; the mutants moved to one side to let a group of people pass through, their faces were the same as Ian's, expressionless.

The group of people stepped up, taking the front row of the army; upon seeing them made us gasp: _Joven, Lasercorn, Ash, Benny Jean, Ryan Todd, Molester Moon, and many more smosh guys._

"Ian, please don't do this." I pleaded, but it seemed like Ian never heard anything, "Please, snap out of it!"

"Ian." Brittni cried.

"_Your efforts to bring him back are useless." _The evil boss spoke coldly into my headset, revealing himself behind Ian and the others: black jacket over his black tank top, and a black cap over his head of hair.

_You again._

"YOU!" I gasped.

Adrian smiled, "'Sup, bro?" He greeted, putting an arm around Ian, "What do you think of my army? Pretty cool, huh?" Anger raced through my system, it was him all along.

"What did you do with Ian?!" Ian's mom shouted.

"Not much mom, I just brainwashed him, that's all." He scoffed, giving Ian a pat on the head.  
>"So it ends here." I said, extending out my sword while everyone in my group brought out their own weapons, from bow and arrow to lightsabers.<p>

"Pretty much, but obviously you won't come out of this victorious." Adrian laughed, brandishing his red rock candy saber, "We settle this right here, right now."

The huge number of donuts surrounded us, trapping us in the middle. They slowly closed in, ready to attack.

"Prepare for the downfall of Smosh."


End file.
